Laying Amongst The Dead
by Dee Zuki
Summary: Inu gets killed by the hand of his own brother and leaves Kag at the mercy of Sess. During his confusion, he finds out that Death is on the look out for Kag and Sess wants her as his mate. Will Inu&Sess be in time to save Kag from laying amongst the dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters

**Chapter One**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The dripping went on forever, it was starting to give me a head ache. Not that I didn't have one already. I opened my eyes and found myself in what looked like a dark and damp room. I realized that I was on my stomach on a wet floor.

I groaned softly. My side was killing side. I raised my head and winced. I had a bad crick in my neck. I focused on the blurry figure in front of my and tried to ignore my pain.

I blinked a couple times and tried to clear my blurry vision. My face turned a deadly pale as I stared at the face of a skeleton that still had blood on its bones.

I screamed and staggered to my feet.

_Oh god._

CRUNCH.

I swallowed hard as I felt and heard a crunch from under my foot. I held my breath as I looked down near my feet. A scream escaped from my mouth as I looked at another bloody skeleton.

I jumped away from the skeleton and backed away with them still in sight. I hit something hard and sighed. At least there were only two disgusting skeleton's.

_Where am I? What am I doing in a place like this? Where's InuYasha?_

I leaned against the hard object and suddenly heard something crash to the floor nest to me. I clenched my fists and looked down at the fallen object. My eyes widened as I stared at a helmet.

_Oh no!_

I turned and placed my hands over my mouth. I had been leaning against a dead…warrior or something. It didn't even look dead. I reached out and gently touched the breast plate.

The person suddenly grabbed my forearm and pulled it towards my mouth. I screamed and yanked my arm away from the man. I stumbled back and felt something crunch beneath me.

I rolled over and screamed louder then ever. I was inches from the bloody skeleton's face. I could see the blood drip from its skull.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

oOoOoOoOo Sesshomaru's POV oOoOoOoOo

I leaned against my window seal and stared out at my land. Rin was playing in the gardens near the pond. But my attention wasn't exactly on the girl. It was on my half-brother.

I felt a smile come across my lips. I had waited years to kill my half-brother, InuYasha, and I finally succeeded. I stabbed Inuyasha through his half-demon heart. I wasn't happy about the reward I earned after my half-brother's death, but I would find something to do with the girl. I didn't understand why my brother loved the human. She was attractive,but human all the same.

I felt my smile fad from my lips as my thoughts wondered to the girl that was mow lying unconscious in my dungeons. (I don't know if Sesshomaru has a dungeon or not.) She had been foolish to challenge me after my brother had fallen. I could still remember my sword slicing her side open.

"Foolish girl," I murmured a loud.

She should have heeded to my warnings. She would have gone unharmed, but she was angry and I couldn't really blame her for her sudden burst of hostility. I had indeed killed her lover. I knocked her out with a smack to the head. Pathetic human. So weak and fragile. I was surprised I hadn't killed her.

"Aw!" a scream caught my attention as I stared, dazed, out my window.

_It's coming from the dungeon! The guards better have kept their distant from the girl. They have absolutely no reason to harm her. She behind bars for Christ's sake. What do they think she's going to do? Throw evil bones at them?_

I spun away from the window and out of my room. I growled as a servant tripped in front of me. The servant scrambled out of the way and cowered next to the wall.

"I'm sorry milord. Please forgive me," the woman pleaded as she covered her face.

I growled and walked past her.

_Humans. Disgusting things._

"Aww," the girl in the dungeon screamed again.

I could feel her heartbeat now. She was at the verge of having a panic attack. I quickened my pace and nearly ran down the stairs to get to the screaming girl. Her fright was getting me extremely anxious for some reason.

"Aww," the blasted girl screamed, making me flinch at the pitch her scream. Her scream was deafening to my sensitive ears.

I reached the dungeon and ran to her call. She was falling backwards. She smashed against one of the skeletons on the floor and rolled over. Her face turning to an even deadlier white then it already was.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed with tears brimming her eyes.

I growled as her scream hurt my ears...again.

_Bloody girl._

I opened the cell door and stepped in. "There's no need to yell," I snarled loudly.

She looked up at me and scrambled to her feet. She threw herself against my chest, leaning into my armor and wept. I stood there, not knowing what to do. I wanted to throw her back down with the bloody skeletons, but…her weeping stopped me. She had truly been afraid of these lifeless forms.

"Stop crying, girl. There's no need for your tears," I said coldly.

"Y-Yes…there is," she sniffled.

She stepped away from my body and pointed to the skeleton on the wall. She started trembling uncontrollably as she stared at it.

_That's what scared her?_

"It…grabbed my arm," she sobbed.

I growled at her pathetic human emotions and stocked towards the skeleton that was hanging from the wall. It was indeed not dead. The meat on its bones were not melted away like the other ones were. The hands were also moving.

_So the girl was telling the truth._

I grabbed my fang and sliced the head off. The hands immediately stopped moving. O\I sighed and replaced my fang.

"Aww." the girl screamed yet again.

"Now what?" I asked darkly and spun around to see that the girl was on the floor with a skeleton crawling up her legs.

The stench of rotting meat was starting to make me get a headache. The blood that covered the skeletons had a weird scent to them that made my vision blurry and my body fell weak.

"Strange," I muttered.

"Get it off, Sesshomaru!" the girl shrieked.

I sighed and stepped towards her. I hissed when something bit deeply into my flesh. I looked down and stared at the skeleton head I had cut from the body just seconds ago. He growled and swiped his fang down to meet the persistent skull that wanted to rip the flesh from his bones.

It shrieked when his blade slit in in half. It dropped lifelessly to the floor and moved no more. I then looked up and saw that the girl was trying her hardest to beat the skull away. It wasn't working all that well.

"Stupid skeleton," she yelled and punched the skeletons head until the skull fell into it's rib cage.

She gasped. The skeleton was like the skeleton skull he had killed. It wanted flesh. It wanted more bones.

I yelled out in alarm when I felt something grab onto my tail and bite down. I turned and saw another skeleton that had come from the shadows. It was happily chomping on my tail.

I growled and flicked two fingers at the skeleton. It scattered into pieces around my tail.

The girl suddenly screamed again. I turned and saw that the skeleton had a tight hold on her breast. I instantly stepped forward and cut the skeleton's hands off and kicked the body away from the girl. I grabbed the hands that were still connected to her breasts and gently tore them away and crushed them in my hand.

I grabbed heer hand and placed my fang back. I carefully helped the girl to her feet and looked at the state she was in. She was still pale and she had blood dripping from her side where my fang had sliced into her earlier. She obviously didn't notice by the way she was acting.

"It's time to leave," I said sternly and yanked her behind me.

"Thank you, Seeshomaru. I thought that I was a goner," she mumbled softly while she squeezed my hand gently.

oOo

Well, that was my first chapter. What do you think? This is my first fanfic so I might be a little rusty in some places. I hope you like it though. I'll have chapter two out soon I hope. Well, love ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two**

I kept back the growl that wanted to rumble through my chest. I yanked my hand from hers and felt a sudden pain shot through my temple. It was the girl.

"Are you hurt, wench?" I asked while I tried to keep my voice from showing and care.

"No. I'm fine," she grumbled.

I heard her stumble and fall. I slowed my pace and expected the girl to follow, but was generally surprised when I never heard her footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned to see that she was staring at something through the bars of a cell.

I averted mmy attention to ,y half-brother's body.

_How had that gotten here? I don't remember bringing it here. _

"InuYasha," the girl whispered and crawled towards the bars.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My half-brother was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't. InuYasha was a demon. He no longer had the memories of the human half of him with him any longer. He'd never be able to be a half-breed again.

"Kagome, InuYasha will not remember you. He's not what you remember him as," I said with a sad expression, "he is no longer a half-breed. He's a demon."

oOoOoOoOo Kagome's POV oOoOoOoOo

"What?" I asked and stared at Sesshomaru who showed that he wasn't just playing with my head.

_But he has to be playing. InuYasha said that he would never forget me….But the look of him. Oh god. He really is a demon. He'll never be a half-demon again. That would mean…no…InuYasha can't love me anymore._

"You lie," I hissed even though I knwe every word was true. I felt the tears built up behind my eyes.

"Call him. See what he does. If you do not believe my words then you should believe the necklace around his neck. It will not lie. Try it if you're uncertain," he said harshly and met my gaze for the first time.

I turned away from Sesshomaru's intent gaze and looked at InuYasha. I was afraid. I didn't want to find out, but then again I did. I swallowed back my tears and cleared my throat. "InuYasha…sit boy," I said barely above a whisper.

I felt my lip tremble as he lifted his head and showing me his demon marks. He growled. I felt my tears run down my face as my heart hammered painfully in my chest. He really was a demon.

"Kagome, you must run if you want to live beyond this moment. He does not remember you so that possess you as an enemy and/or meal. I know for a fact that this cell will not hold him for long so you must go. He's not the weak half-breed you once loved. He's a heartless demon with the thirst to kill," Sesshomaru said as he eyed the cell nervously.

I scrambled to my feet, only to fall into Sesshomaru. "I don't want him to kill me, Sesshomaru," I sobbed.

"Then run, foolish woman. I'll come find you once I knock InuYasha out. Don't do anything stupid like coming after me," he growled softly, "And don't help me."

The next thing I knew was that I was running non-stop through Sesshomaru's castle and out of the large oak doors. I stumbled down the steps as I heard InuYasha's howl for behind me. I closed my eyes and pumped my legs harder. I didn't want to die by the hand of my love.

I opened my eyes and screamed as I smacked into a large demon that towered over me. It howled and I started trembling uncontrollably. I ran around the demon and speed down the path towards the iron gate that separated Sesshomaru's kingdom from the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," I muttered breathlessly as I ran with all my might.

I threw myself against the iron gate and expected it to open, but it didn't even move an inch. "Oh no," I mumbled and tried to push the gate.

I turned around and stared into InuYasha's eyes. I started to sob and shake. I didn't want to die.

"Human," he snarled with red eyes and a hungry look.

"InuYasha, please don't. I'm sorry. Please," I sobbed and pressed my back against the gate. It gave away and I fell to the ground.

I scrambled to my feet and started running as fast as my aching legs could handle. I had to run. Sesshomaru was right. InuYasha didn't remember me.

I screamed as I felt someone grab me around my waist and lifted me into the air. I started kicking frantically as the thought of death flashed through my mind.

"Stop squirming," a cold voice growled and tightened their hold around my waist.

I stopped kicking and looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru. I sighed and cried silently. I was gratefully that Sesshomaru had come in time. I could have been InuYasha's first meal as a demon.

"I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me," I whispered.

"And he would have succeeded if it wasn't for me. I told you to run and not stop," Sesshomaru and gave me a cold glare.

"I tried to open the gate, but it wouldn't open. It only gave way when InuYasha was near me," I murmured as I hung my head.

"I forgot that only demons could open the gate," he mumbled mostly to himself.

I looked down just in time to see a tree fly towards them. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed and wiggled from his hold.

The tree hit Sesshomaru causing him to fall from his pink cloud. I screamed as I fell towards the ground. I covered my face as I fell into the trees. I gasped as a branch hit my stomach causing me to flip over the branch.

I smacked into the ground and saw stars floating behind my eyes. I coughed and struggled to regain the breath I had last. I gasped and got to my hands and knees. I coughed again and put a hand on my stomach.

I looked up and saw someone towering over me. I screamed and scrambled away from it. He chuckled and stepped away from the trees into the moon light. I stopped moving and stared at InuYasha or at least that's who he looked like.

"Inu…InuYasha?" I asked and stared through blurry eyes at the figure.

I blinked and realized that there was no one there. I looked around and saw nothing, but trees. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I could have sworn that it was him.

"What on earth?" I grumbled and carefully, but painfully got to my feet.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted and waited for an answer, but didn't receive one.

oOoOoOoOo InuYasha's POV oOoOoOoOo

"Sesshomaru," I growled.

My brother glared at me. I smiled and tilted my tetsusaiga a bit. Sesshamru glanced at it and simply took out his own fang.

"Do you even know who that girl was who you tried to kill?" he asked in a growl.

"She's a human. Trash," I snarled.

"Maybe killing you wasn't one of my better plans. You're a fool if you don't remember the woman you once gave your heart to," Sesshomaru said frostily.

"Why would I love a filthy human?" I shouted.

"The same reason I do," Sesshomaru said softly and lowered his fang.

oOo

Well, that's the second chapter. So what do you think? I'm surprised that I had finished it in only two days after I finished the first one. I hope you guys like it. The third chappy should be out soon. Love ya lots. Send me some reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.

**Chapter Three**

I heard something scurry in the bushes as I stood looking up through the trees where I had fallen. I tensed my aching stomach and lowered my gaze and looked around cautiously. Something was there, but I didn't know what.

"Kagome…why is such a beautiful human walking around in a forest all by herself," someone said in a haunting voice that sent unpleasant shivers down my back.

"Naraku," I growled and spotted the man standing not even ten feet from me.

"Where's InuYasha?" he asked bitterly as he advanced towards me.

"He's…" I fought back the hot, greedy tears from burning my eyes as InuYasha's face ran through my mind.

"Go on, girl," he growled, now standing directly in front of me.

"He's not here. He's with his brother somewhere," I grumbled and stared at the floor.

I felt Naraku's hand tighten around my chin as he lifted my head up. "You lie, wench. Now tell me where he is!" he yelled and threw me to the ground.

I screamed and hit the ground. Pain shot through my cheek as I realized that it had struck a sharp rock. I growled and stared up into Naraku's dark eyes.

"You will never have him. He's mine!" I yelled and stood up.

I started running, not giving Naraku the time to smack me to the ground again. My foot hit a rock and I flew into a tree. I turned and barely missed Naraku's blade from hitting my throat. I screamed and started running again, swerving around trees so that Naraku couldn't get a clear shot.

I felt something hit my back as I flew through the air into a thick tree trunk. My head hit the tree first causing my body not to function right for a couple of seconds. I shook my head and screamed the loudest I had ever screamed in my entire life as Naraku's blade came down towards me.

oOoOoOoOo Sesshomaru's POV oOoOoOoOo

I spun around as I heard Kagome's scream come from somewhere in the woods. She was in trouble. I turned back to my brother who was sniffing the air wildly.

_Maybe he hasn't forgotten Kagome._

"Naraku," InuYasha suddenly growled, "I was wanting to talk to him. Good thing you have that bitch around," InuYasha said and walked past me.

I growled and swung my sword at InuYasha just barely cutting his cheek. InuYasha stopped and turned slowly to met my gaze. He smiled and swung his tetsisaiga over his shoulder.

"You'll have to wait your turn, brother. Right now I have people to kill," InuYasha said and started running in the direction of Kagome's scream.

I growled, wondering what InuYasha had up his sleeve. I hated not knowing what was happening. If it was a normal situation then I would have found out by now what I so deeply wanted to know.

I started running at full speed through the woods, following InuYasha's and Kagome's scent that floated through the air. I had to get to her before InuYasha did.

oOoOoOoOo Naraku's POV oOoOoOoOo

"Now you die, bitch," I yelled I stared down at Kagome.

It was all in play. I would kill the hanyou's lover, then I would kill the hanyou and be rid of the filthy half-breed.

_No one hurts my Kikyo and doesn't pay the price. Kikyo had loved the half-breed, but he didn't love her back as she had planned him to. He instead went after this whore._

The blade was inches from Kagome's face when a hand shot out and grabbed the blade. I frowned and looked over and expected to see the hanyou, but was shocked to see the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes bore down into mine as he stared at me.

_This was not what I expected. Here I was waiting for that half-breed when his full blooded demon brother shows up in his place. Was InuYasha replaced by Sesshomaru? _

"Sesshomaru, how nice of you to stop by. What do I have the pleasure of this interruption?" I asked emotionlessly as I pulled my sword away from Sesshomaru's hand.

"Leave the girl alone," Sesshomaru growled and looked down at the human.

_WHAT? Has the Lord of the Western Lands fallen for a mortal? Just like InuYasha had? This could prove to be helpful._

"She's but a human. You have no needs for her. Give her to me. I will put her in far better use then you could ever," I said with a smirk on my face.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Sesshomaru growled as he glared at me with pure hatred.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru. Where are your manners?" I asked clicking my tongue with a huge smile on my face. I was enjoying this.

"Naraku," someone growled my name from the trees beyond where Sesshomaru was standing.

I smiled as I realized who it was. It was the half-breed that I so desperately wanted to kill. Oh how I had longed to hear the hanyou breath his last breath. I chuckled slightly at the thought.

"InuYasha, just the person I wanted to see," I said in a blissfully manner.

oOoOoOoOo InuYasha's POV oOoOoOoOo

I stepped out of the trees and glared at Naraku.

_Why had he tried to kill the girl when I'm the one he wants? Was what my brother told me true? Had I actually loved a human?_

"What's with the girl?" I asked and nodded towards the wench that was being helped up by Sesshomaru.

I watched as Sesshomaru took the human in his arms and caressed her cheek with his thumb. There was something about the girl that seemed to draw me towards her. She seemed almost pure at heart. Or something.

"She is the human you love," Naraku said drawing my attention back to him.

"What? Why would I love a filthy no good tramp like her," I snarled and gripped the hilt my tetsisaiga.

My ears perked up as I heard a sharp entail of breath from the human, Kagome. She sounded like she had been stung by a bee or something. I glanced over at Kagome and suddenly had a nagging feeling that was causing my stomach to twist into knots.

I looked away from Kagome's hurt and anger filled brown eyes to stare into Naraku's lifeless, cold ones. the bastard seemed to be confused.

"Has your brother replaced you?" he asked with a look that was of utter confusion.

I felt Sesshomaru's attention suddenly flick to Naraku. I growled as something deep inside me snapped. I tore my gaze from Naraku and stared at my brother who was holding Kagome against his body.

"Since you no longer love Kagome, why not let your brother have her? He's taking so much more care of her. That ratchet wolf protects Kagome better then you ever could," Naraku said, testing my patience purposely.

oOoOoOoOo Kagome's POV oOoOoOoOo

I glared into InuYasha's eyes as Naraku taunted him. He looked the same, but he was totally different. I swallowed hard and let the tears slowly seep down my cheeks. Surprise flickered across InuYasha's face as he watched a tear roll down my cheek.

_Had he totally forgotten about me? His eyes seem to remember, but his attitude towards me tells me different. I'm so confused. I wish Sesshomaru would just take me back to the castle._

"So she has become your brother's whore?" Naraku growled in annoyance as InuYasha failed to respond to his first auctions.

_Oh no._

oOoOoOoOo InuYasha's POV oOoOoOoOo

A deep growl erupted from my chest. I turned to Naraku with my head lowered and my teeth bared. He had crossed a line the should not have been crossed. I tightened my grip on my tetsisaiga and felt the demon that was growling furiously inside me grow louder. It felt like a flame had suddenly started to spread through my body.

Naraku smiled and held his sword before him. The wind suddenly started to swirl around them as the demon inside me grew stronger. Naraku's eyes flickered with fear that was instantly covered by anger. He had not expected the pureness of my blood. He hadn't expected that I was no longer a half-breed.

The wind blurred our visions, but didn't cut off our sense of smell. Naraku was smiling darkly as he disappeared from my sight. My ears perked up and my eyes widened as I clearly saw Kagome's face before me. She was screaming at me, but I couldn't hear her voice. Now she was silently telling me to run.

"Kagome?" I growled and tried to lash out at the image, but it wouldn't go away.

I froze when I heard Kagome scream my name. The image suddenly disappeared along with the wind. My eyes widened as I saw Naraku's sword being swung down towards me. I saw a flash of brown hair and then blood splatter across my face that was not my own when the blade should have sliced me open.

Naraku's surprise clearly showed on his face as my sword swiped across his neck, slicing off his head. It dropped next to Kagome's form and hit her foot. She didn't move.

oOo

Well, that was my three chapter. Sorry I left a cliffy. I thought I'd save the rest for chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it. Send me reviews, you know I love 'em. Until next chapter, bye-bye. Love ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Four**

"Kagome?" I whispered.

My tetsisaiga dropped from my hand and landed beside me with a thud. Something inside me was screaming and crying for the girl laying at my feet. I felt the hot, angry tears brim my eyes as I stared at the girl. No, not just any girl. Kagome.

I gasped as a bright light flashed before my eyes. I refocused my eyes and stared into Sesshomaru's hatred filled ones. They had "your dead" written clearly in them. I was dumbfounded for a couple of seconds as I tried to remember what had happened.

"Is she dies because of you, I will make sure tour body is shredded into millions of pieces. I will make sure that you will burn in hell this time," Sesshomaru growled inches from my face.

My first instinct was to take my brother up on his generous offer, but I knew that I would surely die if I did. Sesshomaru meant what he said. He would kill me if anything happened to Kagome. He would make good of his promise.

oOoOoOoOo Kagome's POV oOoOoOoOo

_I have to do something. Naraku will kill InuYasha once he emerges from the wind that had suddenly appeared._

I tore away from Sesshomaru's grasp and ran towards InuYasha. I could hear Sesshomaru shout my name as I flew in front of the blade that was headed straight towards InuYasha. Even if InuYasha couldn't remember me I wasn't going to let him die because of it. After all, I still loved him.

"InuYasha!" I screamed as I flew in front of the just emerged InuYasha.

I closed my eyes and felt the unmerciful pain that spread through my body as Naraku's blade cut into my stomach. Somehow I knew that I wouldn't die even though the pain tried to make me believe that I was. But I knew better then to believe the pain and the nagging voice in my head. I knew that Sesshomaru would be able to save me.

"…I will make sure you burn in hell this time," someone growled in a monotone voice that sent shivers through my badly hurt body.

_Was Sesshomaru threatening InuYasha because I had gotten hurt? So Naraku's point was proven. InuYasha's love for me was replaced by Sesshomaru's._

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" I whispered then gasped out in pain.

oOoOoOoOo Sesshomaru's POV oOoOoOoOo

I dropped InuYasha at the sound of my name. I spun around and quickly knelt next to Kagome who's stomach was gushing out blood. My heart suddenly pounded hard against my chest as I realized how severe her injure was. Kagome's deathly pale face flashed in my mind as I thought that she might die.

"Kagome?" I asked in a frantic tone that sounded unfamiliar to my own ears.

"Your fang…ow…doesn't it have healing mumbo jumbo stuff to it?" Kagome gasped and bit her lip as a wave of pain hit her. I shivered as I felt the wave.

_She was right. His fang had healing powers. He could save her from death, Sesshomaru smiled gently, you no longer have her at your mercy Death._

oOoOoOoOo InuYasha's POV oOoOoOoOo

I turned away as Sesshomaru proceeded to heal Kagome's wounds that were cause by me. The moment her blood hit my face, memories started running through my mind. I didn't understand them and I didn't want to. I wanted nothing to do with the human girl, but…the more I told myself that the more I began to doubt it.

I didn't understand the strange power that the girl had over me. She could take my breath away with a single glance. But when I had watched the tears roll down her cheeks…it was almost unbearable. I had never seen a human cry. I also wondered if other human tears would effect me so.

I spun around as I heard Kagome yelp. I then frowned as I watched Sesshomaru swirl her around and throw her into the air. The part inside of me that held all these strange memories was fuming, yet it was depressed. Why hadn't I shown Kagome love like Sesshomaru did?

_Whoa! Where did that some from?_

"Are you two love birds finished yet?" I growled and watched as Kagome squealed in delight as Sesshomaru caught her in his arms.

Kagome turned her gaze to me and frowned. "And this is the thanks I get for risking my life for you?" she asked with anger darkening her features.

My mouth fell open. "Well…a….I….thanks," I grumbled and turned my gaze away from her.

"You have turned into a cold hearted bastard, haven't you?" she asked, making my eyes dart up to meet hers.

She pushed away from Sesshomaru and walked towards me. My ears flattened against my head at the sight of the huge gash in the side of her blood soaked shirt. She had thrown her life at the blade of Naraku's blade for someone she didn't know.

oOo

Well, that's chapter four for you. Sorry it isn't as long as the others. And I'm sorry I left yet another cliffy. I guess I just like keeping my readers guessing. Well, I hope I have chapter five out soon. Love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.

**Chapter Five**

_I can't believe him. I just got my stomach cut open and he acts as if it was nothing to him. He certainly has changed. If I didn't notice before this sure was a good smack in the face._

Kagome strode towards InuYasha. His eyes were wide and his ears were pressed against his head. He looked like he was a beat puppy.

_A very mean and…stupid puppy._

"What more do you want from me?" InuYasha asked as he took a step back from Kagome who was standing close to him.

"More gratitude for one, not to mention your kindness. I deserve more respect from you considering that I just risked my life to save your neck, you turkey," Kagome yelled and took a step towards him.

"I'm not a turkey! And I said 'thanks'. And another thing…NO ONE ASKED YOU TO DIE FOR ME!" InuYasha yelled back in Kagome's face.

"Stop yelling in my face, you turkey!" Kagome yelled back, inched from InuYasha's mouth.

"I'M NOT A TURKEY, WOMAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THE EARS. TURKEYS DON'T HAVE EARS!" InuYasha thundered.

"Well, do you want me to call you a stubborn, stupid dog? Cause that's what you're acting like," Kagome shouted, "A BIG STUPID DOG!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha growled and slapped her across her face. She flew backwards into Sesshomaru's arms. His anger instantly deflated as he smelt and saw blood drip from above her eye. He hadn't meant to hit her. She just had gotten him so mad.

"You're such a jerk, InuYasha," Kagome whimpered and pulled herself away from Sesshomaru and ran into the woods leaving only the scent of blood and salt from her fallen tears.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome ran, blinded by tears and blood, into the woods. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she wanted to get as far as she could away from InuYasha.

"You bastard!" she shouted in choked sobs.

Her foot hit something and she fell to the ground. She sobbed as she got to her hands and knees and tried to clear her vision enough to see where she was going. She stood up and started jogging again. She didn't care if some demon came along and decided to eat her.

"Aw…"InuYasha's cry met my hear and caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

Sesshomaru had watched the inter argument between InuYasha and I. He's probably beating the snot out of InuYasha. He deserves it. That stupid….sweet stupid demon, Kagome thought and collapsed to the ground again and sobbed.

"Why, InuYasha? Why are you so cruel? Why did you have to turn into a full demon? I loved so much when you where a half-demon," she said aloud between her sobs.

Kagome suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and scrambled away from the person or thing, whatever it was. She wiped her tears away and stared up at InuYasha, but…it wasn't InuYasha. InuYasha was a demon, this InuYasha is…human.

"Hey, Kagome," he said with a smile on his face.

"InuYasha?" I asked and stood up to meet him at eye level.

This InuYasha was almost see-through. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked so loving and kind. Kagome felt her tears build back up and fall down her cheeks as she gazed at InuYasha's former self.

"Don't cry, Kagome. I hate it when you cry," he said in a voice that seemed to have a slight echo to it.

"Why couldn't you be here instead?" She sobbed and took a step towards InuYasha.

She didn't understand how she could see InuYasha's human side when it no longer existed, but she didn't care. She missed the human InuYasha.

"I over stayed my welcome. When Sesshomaru sliced my chest open, I somehow died and the demon part of me was born. I'm not exactly sure how it works… The demon part of me may not remember the human part of my life, but it has the memories with it and always will. No matter how hard it tries to forget you… …it never will," InuYasha said and took a step towards her and wiped the tears from her cheek with his kimono sleeve.

"I love you, InuYasha," Kagome whispered and leaned into his touch.

He smiled and leaned towards her. "I love you and always will, Kagome. No matter what the demon part of me says, he does, too," he said and pressed his lips against Kagome's.

She sighed and nearly whimpered as he pulled away. "I don't want you to go. I want to be by your side forever, InuYasha," Kagome mumbled and leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

"You have to promise me something while I am away, Kagome," InuYasha suddenly said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I need you to promise first," he said urgently.

She blinked and pulled away from InuYasha. He was disappearing! She closed her eyes briefly and tried to reason with herself.

_This isn't real! The human InuYasha is dead. He can never com back!_

"Promise me!" he said more louder with a certain frantic look about him.

"I promise," she muttered.

"Don't fall in love with Sesshomaru," he mumbled and disappeared, leaving her in the middle of the woods.

oOo

Well, that was chapter five. I got so mad at InuYasha even though I'm the one writing it. Sad huh? lol. I hope you guys like the chapter. I should have the next chappy out soon. I wonder what will happen next. Will she ignore the human InuYasha's promise or will she decide after she hears what the youki InuYasha says? Until next chappy, love ya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Six**

"You damned mutt. I told you not to hurt Kagome. She was willingly giving you her life and you threw it back at her face," Sesshomaru growled as he threw InuYasha into a tree.

_The stupid boy wasn't even grateful for her willingness. I would have asked the girl to become my mate if she ever risked her life for me._

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha who was nearly unconscious. One more blow would knock him out. Sesshomaru froze as he held InuYasha in his hand.

_Mate? I will make Kagome my mate, then InuYasha will never be able to hurt her again._

A smile enlightening his face.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he stared at his brother's smile. "Since you no longer love the girl, then you wouldn't mind if I made her my mate, would you?" Sesshomaru asked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Mate? What? Sesshomaru wants to make Kagome HIS mate? Hell no. Even if I denied remembering or possibly loving the girl, I wasn't stupid enough to let a foul creature get a hold of such a beautifully pure mortal. He's more heartless then I am._

He was starting to regain his consciousness.

"Go to hell. You'll never have her. She's mine," InuYasha growled in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru frowned deeply. "I thought you didn't care for the girl," He said coldly as he tightened his grip around InuYasha's throat.

"Do you always believe everything you're told?" InuYasha asked with a grin.

"Then why did you strike her?" Sesshomaru asked, emotionlessly.

InuYasha pondered on that for a minute and decided to wing it. He wasn't going to tell Sesshomaru the real reason why he had smacked her.

"Being a full demon is harder then I thought it was. It's harder to control my temper," InuYasha grumbled, looking away from Sesshomaru's piercing eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It only gets worse. You eventually stop caring about living things, mostly humans, half-breeds, and pathetic demons," Sesshomaru said lightly, but had a certain darkness to his tone.

"What makes you so sure that you won't stop caring for Kagome? I may have forgotten her temporally, but it didn't mean that I stopped caring for her. Why the hell do you think I went after her? I recognized her scent," InuYasha lied. He didn't recognized her scent. He recognized blood. The way it pumped through her veins. The way it was calling to him now.

Sesshomaru growled. "You are testing my patience, InuYasha. I will make Kagome my mate. I'll make her crawl and beg me to take her," he said, his voice dripping with hatred. InuYasha could see his brother's hatred towards him swirling in his eyes.

"She'll never love you," InuYasha whispered, though he was sure that she would be willingly to be the wife of his demon brother.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome stepped on a twig on purpose and watched both demons turn towards her with astonishment in their eyes. She frowned and walked towards them. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would say that she would crawl towards him, but she had been generally shocked when InuYasha said that he remembered her.

Sesshomaru dropped InuYasha who dropped to the ground with a thud, also hitting his head on a root from a tree. He growled and rubbed his head as he calmly got to his feet.

"How much have you heard?" Sesshomaru asked without an expression.

_That bastard! He's acting like he didn't even say anything._

She clenched her fists as she glanced at Sesshomaru.

"I heard more then enough," Kagome practically growled out the words as she stared deeply into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked softly.

Kagome shifted her gaze towards the youki who was leaning against a tree with a sad smile on his face. She smiled despite the wanting to be and at him for lying to her.

"You're so cute when you're mad," InuYasha chuckled.

"And you have blood on your face," Kagome murmured, rolling her eyes as she tried not to blush.

"Well, maybe it should have been the other way around. I wouldn't have hurt you and Sesshomaru would have his wish," InuYasha said with a frown.

She took a step towards him and stopped when she felt a tingling feeling crawl under her skin. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"InuYasha, something's wrong," Kagome whispered, reaching out for him suddenly.

InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He sniffed her and gasped.

"Why is my scent all over you?" he asked sniffing her neck, then her lips.

"I saw your human self in the woods. He came to me. He made me promise something…InuYasha," Kagome lowered her voice suddenly, "we're surrounded."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Great! Now what? Damn human. She's always attracting stuff. Well, no wonder. Her blood smells like candy to a demon. I'm surprised Sesshomaru isn't trying anything._

He watched the girl look around in fear.

"Stay close, Kagome," InuYasha whispered in the girl's ear. His thoughts weren't on protecting her. They were on her blood. Her luscious, sweet smelling blood.

Kagome tensed and grabbed the front of his kimono. InuYasha tightened his hold on Kagome and sniffed the air. It was the damn wolfs again. Somehow he remembered the wolf and his hatred towards him.

InuYasha relaxed his muscles and looked down at Kagome who was staring ay him in confusion. He wanted to asked her what the hell she was staring at, but then Sesshomaru would know that remembering her was a bluff.

"Your wolf-man has come to your rescue," InuYasha said in a bored tone.

"You act as if we are no threat to you, InuYasha," the ignorant wolf cried out from the forest., "but your dear brother looks positively bored out of his mind."

"This is child's play. Chasing after a women that clearly has her heart set on one particular demon," Sesshomaru said coldly as he stared out into the woods, not daring to look at InuYasha who was now pressing Kagome against his body with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like he's not the only one that should be told that. Am I right, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked playfully.

Sesshomaru growled and took a step towards InuYasha. InuYasha smiled and leapt into the air suddenly. Kagome screamed and cling onto InuYasha like her life depended on it.

_If he wants her so bad then he'll have to find me before I decide whether or not I kill her. _

He glided through the air with Kagome in his arms.

oOo

Well, that was chapter six for ya. I hope you liked it. It took me a while to think it up, but I guess I like it. Poor Kagome. I wonder what InuYasha's going to do next. Will he kill her or will he actually start to remember her? Chappy 7 should be out soon. Love ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome glanced down and saw Koga run out from under the trees. "Give me my women back, you stupid mutt," he yelled and started running under them as InuYasha flew through the air.

InuYasha laughed and rubbed his nose in Kagome's hair almost lovingly, but something felt wrong to Kagome. His touch was different and his eyes no longer held the same kindness they had held for so long.

"His woman, my ass," InuYasha mumbled softy and tightened his grip around Kagome's waist.

Kagome yelped as InuYasha's claw went into her side that had been healed by Sesshomaru's tensaiga. "What are you doing?" she asked as she yelped again as he nail dug farther into her skin.

"Teasing my woman," InuYasha replied and pulled his claw out of Kagome's side.

He brought it to his lips and licked away the blood. Kagome stared at him in horror and realized she had been a fool for believing that InuYasha remembered her. She had known it all along, but she had refused to believe it. She didn't want InuYasha to be a heartless monster.

"Let go of me, you demon," Kagome yelled and started struggling in his arms.

InuYasha landed on a tree and stared at Kagome for a minute. "You're my bitch and you always will be," he growled.

Kagome felt her tears burn behind her eyes. "I will never be yours, InuYasha, even if you were a half-demon you would always love Kiyo more then you would me," she mumbled and held back the tears the were threatening to fall.

"That's…that's not true…AWW," InuYasha suddenly screamed and let go of her.

Kagome screamed and fell through the branches of the tree. A branch cut her cheek, making her eyes water even more. She closed her eyes and expected to fell her boned break as she hit the ground, but was surprised when she felt strong arms wrapped around her.

"Shh…Kagome. I won't let the beast harm you ever again," Sesshomaru's soothing voice met Kagome's ears.

Kagome felt her chest heave as she sobbed and started to cry in his arms. "He doesn't remember me," she whispered as they ran through the woods as fast as Sesshomaru's legs could carry them.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have knocked him out while I could…I didn't mean those things I said, girl," Sesshomaru said softly even though he tried to act superior and emotionless.

"So you don't want to be my mate?" Kagome asked even thought tears were flowing non-stop down her cheeks.

"That part is complicated. We shall talk of such things later," he said and jumped off the ledge of a cliff.

Kagome screamed softly and clung to Sesshomaru as they began to fall towards the ground.

_Oh please, don't let us die. I don't want to die. I want to live._

She closed her eyes and clung desperately onto Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Open your eyes Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome opened her eyes and was astounded that they were flying through the air without much effort. She looked down and saw a pink cloud under them. It was the pink cloud that she had seen Sesshomaru on once.

"He hurt you," Sesshomaru said darkly and put his hand over the wound InuYasha had inflected on Kagome.

"It's nothing," she mumbled and buried her face in Sesshomaru's tail as a wave of pain washed over her.

"Hang on, Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered as Kagome feel into a world of darkness with InuYasha's haunting face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha screamed in pain when he felt something slice through his heart. He felt the girl slip from his hold and fall into the tree. His heart felt like it was on fire. Something was wrong, yet again.

"You stupid mutt. I told you not to harm her," Sesshomaru's distant, but deadly voice growled in InuYasha's ear.

InuYasha opened his eyes and expected to see his half-brother, but was surprised to see endless forest.

_Where had he gone too?_

InuYasha looked down and saw a giant hole through his chest. He groaned and knew that he was going to hurt in the morning if not die from the huge gash in his side from Sesshomaru's claws.

"He doesn't remember me," Kagome's voice filled InuYasha's head as the pain started to pull him away from the living world.

"Kagome," InuYasha muttered as he felt himself slip into darkness as he fell from the branch on the tree.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his bedroom and carefully placed her on his canopy bed. Sesshomaru left Kagome with one of his servants to watch over her.

_I'll burn that bloody demon to hell for hurting Kagome._

Sesshomaru ran out of the gates towards where he had slit his half brother's side open and nearly cut out his heart. He had known that InuYasha wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't want to cause Kagome anymore grief by telling her so. So he kept it to himself and waited to see what his brother would do.

_And he had to go and hurt her.._

Sesshomaru passed trees and strange demons without a glance. He stopped when he saw InuYasha's bloody body laying underneath the tree he had been in. Sesshomaru walked over to his brother and stared down at his lifeless body. Sesshomaru stood there glaring at his dead brother until the sun was no longer seen and the moon was the only thing out.

"So InuYasha is dead?" a lifeless voice asked from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scowled at his brother's body as he recognized Kikyo's scent. "So you're the woman that held my dear half brother's heart," he said coldly and turned to meet the Priestess's eyes.

"I may be…Who killed him?" she asked and took a step towards Sesshomaru.

"I did," Sesshomaru replied and looked back at his brother's body.

He had mot attended to kill InuYasha. He wanted to torture him to death and let him see Sesshomaru turn Kagome into his mate. The would have been far worse then hell. But he had killed InuYasha in his anger and her could not bring him back, not even with tensaiga.

"Then I owe you my thanks," Kikyo said and took another step towards Sesshomaru.

"Save your thanks, woman. I have no need for it," Sesshomaru growled and turned towards the Priestess.

"I only wish that you would give me one last wish," Kikyo said and took another step, "end my life for me. I have no need to live now that the one I hated is dead."

Sesshomaru glared at the woman. She wants me to end her life now that InuYasha is dead? So she never loved him? My brother was a bigger fool then I thought. This woman didn't even love him, yet he continued to love her when he had Kagome.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru replied and took out his fang. He cut the woman's head off with one quick movement and watched her body crumble to the ground.

He saw souls raise from the dead woman's body and saw all of them, but one disappear. This one was glowing blue and seemed to have life in it. It faded away like the others, but left Sesshomaru with a strange feeling in his stomach.

"AWW…" Kagome's scream met Sesshomaru's ears.

He spun around and stared in the direction of the castle. "Kagome."

oOo

Well, that's chapter four for you. Sad isn't it. I wasn't going to put Kikyo in there but I decided to anyway. It gets her out of the way. (I hate Kikyo just to let you know). Well, I hope you guys liked it. It took me awhile to think up the chapter, but it came to me during school. What do you know? Well, I should have chapter 8 out soon. Love you guys and thanks for all the reviews. I love 'em. Cookies for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Eight**

A bright light glowed in Kagome's chest as she staggered out of a room she had somehow ended up in. Her mind was swimming and she wouldn't remember where she was or how she got there. She yelped when a sharp pain cam from her side. She looked down and noticed a blood spot on her shirt.

She poked her side and yelped again in pain.

_Well, that was smart._

Kagome scolded herself as she stared down some steps.

"Kagome!" someone shouted from somewhere.

She looked around and saw a few servants were looking at her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped and carefully went down the steps.

They turned there heads and busied themselves with small chores like dusting a mirror or polishing a table. Kagome groaned and fell to the floor. She laid on the floor for awhile with her eyes closed until she heard heavy breathing and light footsteps.

She opened her eyes and was amazed to see a beautiful man with silver hair and amber eyes. His face was cloaked by a blank expression and he had something fluffy flung over his shoulder. Kagome sat up and stared at the man. He seemed vaguely familiar.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" she asked, uncertain of what she was really asking.

"Yes. Why did you scream, girl?" the guy named Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"I…I…a glowing light," she stammered and cursed herself for sounding so childish in the presence of this beautiful man.

"Kikyo," he muttered.

Kagome's stomach suddenly knotted. She remembered Kikyo. She had tried to steal InuYasha away from her countless times. She hated Kikyo, yet she respected her.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome growled.

"She's dead," Sesshomaru replied flatly.

_She's dead! What? How can this be? No one was ever able to kill Kikyo? Who killed her?_

"Who killed her?" she asked.

"I did," he replied and took a step towards her.

Kagome went quiet for a minute and tossed the news around in her head. That's when she remembered something to do with her getting hurt and Sesshomaru catching her and bringing her there, where there was. She never thanked Sesshomaru for saving her, though.

"Thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

"You should learn how to defend yourself. You're a lousy excuse for a human," Sesshomaru said stiffly, but softly.

Kagome frowned and stood up. "Just because I'm a human doesn't mean that I'm not strong or brave as you. At least InuYasha was truthful and…InuYasha? Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked and stared at Sesshomaru will fearful eyes.

_I can't believe I had forgotten about InuYasha. Why didn't I notice something was wrong when Sesshomaru came to my aid? What happened to InuYasha? I don't remember being cut open by him._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru grimaced. He didn't want to tell the girl that he was the one who killed her one lover and his own half-brother. He didn't want to have to explain everything to her and make her cry again. He couldn't stand her tears. But most of all he didn't want her to hate him.

"InuYasha is… … dead," Sesshomaru said slowly.

He waited for Kagome to say something, but she kept her mouth shut. He sighed. She had her lips in a thin line and tears were brimming her eyes. She looked like she wanted to shout and rave at him. He would rather prefer getting screamed at then have her shed more tears.

_Maybe that's why I didn't want to tell her. She might end up hurting herself more then she would hurt me. Well, I might as well tell her something as to why he died at least._

"He had fought a demon that ended up killing him in the end," I said somewhat softly, but stern all the same.

"Is that why I'm here? Be…because he wanted to keep me safe? Did you…promise him to keep me safe? He would have wanted that," Kagome said with a quivering voice.

No he wouldn't, Sesshomaru thought.

She suddenly covered her face and Sesshomaru smelt and saw the salty substance fall from her eyes and down her lovely cheeks. She was weeping for his half-brother.

_Had she truly loved him? _

"He told me that me…that he looked up to you," she suddenly sobbed, "even though you…you were mean and heartless he still cared…" she cut short and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Before he could thoroughly clarify his intentions, he reached forward and pulled Kagome into his arms. She pressed the side of her face against his tail and wrapped her arms around his armored chest.

_Why do I have this human in my arms? Her human emotions shouldn't effect me like this. It doesn't effect me…then why am I content at having her in my arms?_

"Why did he have to die, Sesshomaru? I want InuYasha back. InuYasha," she whispered into his tail.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "I don't know," he lied.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around Kagome as he felt her slid down his tail. The demon in his head was telling him to let the girl deal with this on her own, but he didn't want to. He actually kind of wanted to comfort her and protect her.

Sesshomaru picked her up suddenly and walked over towards that back of his castle, towards the pond. He felt the girl's heavy heart. He should have kept his mouth shut. Bringing up his half brother was a big mistake.

"Who killed him?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru pondered for an answer and decided to lie. "I don't know. I only found out that he was slain," he lied only partially.

"Why did you despise him?" she asked and looked up at him with red, tear filled eyes.

"Because," he stared into Kagome's eyes and knew why he had searched for his brother in the first place. He had wanted Kagome, "I wanted something he had," he said and looked away from her sweet face.

He had somehow fallen for this girl when he saw her bathing in the springs up in the mountains. She had been beautiful and hypnotizing almost. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he had her.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a surge of energy course through the girl's body. He stopped walking when he felt Kagome's hand touch his slender cheek. He looked down into her eyes and saw her desire flaring there. He growled and placed Kagome on her feet.

"I have no use for your human emotions, woman," Sesshomaru snarled and walked away from Kagome.

_How dare she look at me with such lust! She has no respect for anyone. She's just like the other filthy humans._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a child's voice called from down a hall.

Sesshomaru turned and saw Rin running down the hall towards him. She had a huge smile on her face. He smiled lightly and crouched down to caught her in his arms. Rin stopped short and stared at Kagome who was somehow lying on the floor with blood slowly leaking out of her side.

_How could I not have smelt that? My senses must be off. I should have remembered that anyway. I saw InuYasha do it._

Sesshomaru stood up and glided towards her and studied her where she was lying. She was unconscious from the amount of blood lost, but she was still stunning. Foolish girl. Challenging a full demon. She would have died for InuYasha if I wasn't the one fighting him.

"Who is she? And what happened to her, Lord Sesshomaru-shan?" Rin asked softly as she knelt next to Kagome.

"She's…hurt and alone," Sesshomaru answered and knelt next to Rin.

"She's Lord InuYasha's human, isn't she?" Ron asked as she pushed some of Kagome's hair away from her face.

"Yes," he said sharply.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru going to take care of her since Lord InuYasha can't?" Rim asked and leaned over Kagome.

"Yes," Sesshomaru sighed, knowing what he just promised to do.

"Really? Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. You're so sweet. Rin should go pick flowers for her since she's going to want something pretty waiting for her when she wakes up," Rin giggled and bounced down the hall and out to the garden.

oOo

Well, there's chapter 8. I hope you liked it. I had thought up this chapter a while back, but I didn't know where I was going to fit it in with my story. Well, thanks for all the reviews I received. It helps. Send me more. Chapter 9 should be out soon. Love ya. Cookies for everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Laying Amongst the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Nine**

Sesshomaru knelt there and studied Kagome where she laid. She looked so innocent and kind. No wonder his half-brother wanted to keep her as far away from danger as he could. Sesshomaru just couldn't understand why they were heading towards the bone eaters well.

"He...he was trying to protect me," Kagome suddenly mumbled.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked with a spark of interest.

"He didn't want me to get hurt or taken from hi,. He wanted to make me his mate," she murmured and opened her eyes.

_His mate? The bastard! How many times had he made love with Kagome and not have the nerve to make her his mate then? Why did he wait?_

"Why would he be afraid the someone would steal his human? You no doubt ably made love with him plenty of times before," Sesshomaru growled in jealousy and anger.

Kagome fixed Sesshomaru with a wounded, but deadly glare. "I've_ never_ made love with InuYasha. How dare you accuse me of such a thing," Kagome said hotly.

"You reek with the stench of my half-brother in places where he should not have been," Sesshomaru snapped.

Kagome's expression darkened. "You're accusing me of losing my virginity with a _half_-demon?" she asked, challengingly.

The way Kagome empathized half-demon made Sesshomaru's heart suddenly race. Maybe she hadn't slept with him, but he could still smell InuYasha's scent all over her.

Mangy mutt, Sesshomaru thought guardedly.

"What? You want a full demon instead?" he growled.

"I'd rather die then make love with a filthy full demon like you," she snarled and leaned up, inches from Sesshomaru's face.

"I wasn't offering such a thing to a wench like you," Sesshomaru snapped.

"You don't want make love with woman like me? Instead you go after ten year olds!" Kagome growled in a low, threatening voice

Sesshomaru's hand came across Kagome's cheek. She gasped and leaned towards Sesshomaru again. She clenched her jaw and stared directly into his eyes.

"No wonder no one loves you." she whispered forcefully.

_Damn demon. No wonder I fell for InuYasha. Sesshomaru had the looks, but hell would freeze over before he ever let himself soften up to love somebody. Sesshomaru would never measure up to InuYasha._

"Silence hag," he shouted and smacked her again, "I will not be spoken to in such a manner."

Kagome spit out blood and started at the bloody mess on the floor. "How are you so sure that Rin loves you? How do you not know that she's only putting on an act to please you so you don't kill her? You'd being willing to kill anyone else so why not her? How could you possibly think that such pure innocence could love pure evil?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice. She looked up at Sesshomaru and tried not to cry in anger.

"You are stepping over your boundary lines, woman. I would hold your tongue," he said with an emotionless expression.

"I will not hold my tongue. It is a god damn free country, so you have no right to keep me here," she yelled inches from his face.

_What am I saying? He had every right to keep me here. Oh god! I should have kept my mouth shut._

"Who says that I'm keeping you here? I only brought you here because InuYasha is dead and I promised Rin to keep you safe," he growled in a defeated tone.

"Well, you're not doing your job very well. I'm probably going to die from blood lose," she snarled as she tried to push away from the brilliant smell of him.

Sesshomaru suddenly sniffed the air and looked down, spotting the rather large puddle of blood beside her. He grabbed Kagome's arms and leaned into her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were bleeding this bad? Are you wanting to meet death so quickly?" Sesshomaru snapped in her face.

"Of course I don't want to die. Just because InuYasha is…is gone doesn't mean that I have to die along with him. I still have that damn demon to kill that killed my InuYasha," Kagome said rather calmly.

Doubt and dread suddenly flickered in Sesshomaru eyes before they returned to their blank state. Kagome had the feeling that he wasn't telling her something? He probably knew who the demon was and didn't care to mention it.

"You know who the demon is, don't you?" she asked, staring into his beautiful cold eyes.

"No. I don't," he said with a flicker in his eye.

"Liar," Kagome said darkly.

Sesshomaru's hand came across her cheek and his claws left two deep cuts in their wake. Kagome's cheek was stinking unbelievably. She flew back and hit the floor again. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"InuYasha," she whispered desperately.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru growled as he pulled Kagome up and made her face him.

"I said InuYasha," she whispered again and felt the hot tears burn behind her eyes.

"You really did love he half-breed," he almost whispered as if he was in a daze.

Kagome looked at him in wonder. "Yes. I did. He was sweet unlike _some_ creatures and easy to love. Sure we fought, but…couple don't," she said and met his gaze head on, " I would have given my life for him and I have…countless times."

"But why?" he asked with a blank expression.

"I loved him," Kagome said softly.

"So you were willingly sacrificing yourself when you attacked m…the demon after InuYasha had fallen?" he asked with a neutral expression.

"Yes…I don't want to talk about it anymore," Kagome mumbled and pulled her chin away from Sesshomaru's hand.

"Typical," Sesshomaru snarled and stood up

"What?" she retorted and stood up as well.

"You and your human emotions," he said flatly, "no wonder your race is dying."

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled while clenching her fists.

"Silence," he growled suddenly and waved his hand, "your wolf is calling for his mate."

"Koga!" Kagome gasped and went to run towards the door where she had seen Rin run through when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"I was surprised to find that you were unmarked and unclaimed. My half-brother loved you and so does this wolf that is climbing the stairs at this very moment, but he will not find you," Sesshomaru said with a wicked smile.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked and tried to pull away from him.

"Make you mine," he said flatly and yanked Kagome towards him and throw her over his shoulder.

"InuYasha!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Sesshomaru began to walk towards his bed chambers.

oOo

OH! I'm sorry I had to leave a cliffy. I guess I wanted to keep you guessing. Well, hopefully I didn't leave you hanging all that much. What and see what happens in the next chappy. Tell me what you think of it. Please! Love ya! And sorry it so long to get it up. I guess I wasn't in the mood for the story. Please help me by sending me reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Ten**

InuYasha woke up to the sound of his name being screamed by a women that sounded distressed and completely scared. He knew that woman. He had tried to kill her minutes before. What was her mane? Keg…Kag…Kagome!

_Is she in danger? Where is she? She should be here somewhere. Did Sesshomaru take her? That bastard. I'll kill him._

InuYasha rolled onto his side and grimaced. He growled when he smelt wolf in the air. He glanced up and saw Koga standing before him. He groaned and got to his feet with winces and silent yelps.

"You got beat up pretty bad this time, mutt, didn't you?" Koga said with a frown on his face, but with dancing eyes.

InuYasha and Koga's attention snapped towards the Western Lands as Kagome screamed again. "Kagome," they muttered in unison.

InuYasha growled. He sniffed the air and somehow smelt Sesshomaru's arousal. "Sesshomaru," he growled and felt his demon blood pump through his veins like a snake that was ready to strike out at any precise moment.

"Wolf if we don't get to Kagome now then we may lose Kagome forever. My bastard of a brother plans to do something unthinkable with Kagome," InuYasha spat with steel in his voice.

"I'll fucking kill the beast," Koga growled deeply.

"Try as you might. I'm the one that will have my brother's head on a platter," InuYasha barked.

"What should we do?" Koga asked and stepped towards InuYasha with eagerness clearly shining in his dark eyes.

"We separate and go at the castle at different angles. As far as my brother knows, I'm still dead. Once you reach the castle. His bed chamber should be on the second floor. Go up the stairs and sniff him out from there. He won't be hard to find with the stench he's giving off," InuYasha said with distaste in his tone.

Koga nodded and started running off towards the castle, sticking to the left and heading straight on. InuYasha clenched his jaw. He had a bad feeling about this. Something seemed wrong to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Koga sped off in the direction that would take him to Sesshomaru's castle where he was holding Kagome hostage or at least that's what Koga wanted to think, but he knew different. He, too, had smelt the faint smell of Sesshomaru's arousal from where he stood seconds before and the closer he got the worse it seemed to be getting.

He shook off the smell and focused on Kagome's wonderful scent that sent shivers down his back. He could tell that she was afraid and angry. He began to think about the god awful things Sesshomaru had planned for his Kagome.

Koga growled suddenly and picked up his sped. He had to get to Kagome before that mutt did and before Sesshomaru did what his heart and mind was telling him that he would do.

_That damn dog is as crazy as the mutt. Both going after my woman. Who do they think they are?_

Koga sighed inwardly as he spotted the gates to the Western Lands. He pushed off of the ground and jumped over the iron gate that separated the woods and Sesshomaru's castle and sanctuary.

_Hang in there Kagome. I'm almost there._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha watched the wolf's back and knew that Koga would try his damnedest to get to Kagome before he did. The wolf was crazy about her and her couldn't argue with him about that. He was too. Even though he tried to kill her, he still loved her with all his demon little heart.

He sniffed the air and knew if he didn't hurry that Sesshomaru will have already made it to his bedroom chamber. InuYasha thought about the way he treated Kagome when he was a full demon and started running as fast as his legs would carry him. He at least had to say sorry before she became his brother's mate.

InuYasha suddenly felt a creepy feeling slither up his spine. He had the feeling that stopping and knocking out the guards was a risk that he shouldn't he risking. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he was being told not to hide. To get to Kagome as fast as he could.

oOo

Well, that's my tenth chapter. Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to leave a cliffy. I'm sorry. I know I hate them, too, but what's a suspense fanfic for if you don't leave the readers guessing. (Please don't hate me. lol) Well, I should have the next chappy out soon. Sorry it took so long to get this update out. I have PSATs to do .I hate tests. Well, until next chapter. Adieu. Love ya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Eleven**

"You bastard! Put me down you motherfucker!" Kagome yelled and hammered on Sesshomaru's back as he continued to walk calmly , but quickly up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Language," Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.

_Dammit! InuYasha was right. Even when I started to trust him he would end up betraying me. InuYasha was so right for making me promise not to fall in love with this beast._

"Let go of me!" She screamed and she frantically looked for something to grab onto, "InuYasha!" she shouted without thought.

"He can't her you, girl. He is long past dead. I should know. I was the one that killed him," Sesshomaru admitted heartlessly.

Kagome stopped punching Sesshomaru's back and went limp. "What?" she whispered in disbelief.

_No. H-He can't be dead. Not again. Please tell me it isn't true. Please Sesshomaru. I'll do anything. InuYasha._

"I was the one that killed him the first time. I, also, was the one that cut open your side when you lunged at me while you were blinded with tears. And yet again I was the one that killed him the second time. He should be in hell by now," Sesshomaru said with pride clearly showing in the way he suddenly drew two inches.

Kagome's heart felt like it was being burned while it was still beating in her body. She looked around and blinked away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She spotted a spear on the wall and grabbed a hold of it. She pulled her body towards it and yanked herself from Sesshomaru's lose grip. She gasped as the spear suddenly came off the wall once she was free of Sesshomaru's grasp.

She gasped as she fell towards the stairs. Her body hit the stairs and a hot pain shout through her side and the side of her of head. She yelped when she felt something slip around her stomach and pick her up. She flinched when the thing pressed her against its chest.

Kagome screamed and realized that she still had the spear in her hand. Without looking at the thing she stabbed the spear into its chest. She then opened her eyes and started at red cloth. She heart stopped. She looked up and gaped at InuYasha. She sobbed and quickly pulled the spear back out and grimaced as InuYasha howled in pain.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry," she sobbed and put her hand over the wound she had just given InuYasha.

"Kagome, I…" his face suddenly turned a ghostly white and he gasped suddenly.

She blinked, confused at first. She gasped as blood splattered his face. She looked down and understood why he went silent. Sesshomaru's hand was sticking out of her stomach. She screamed, making both youkai's yell and cover their ears as Sesshomaru pulled his hand out.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's sword, while she continued screaming and swung it at Sesshomaru. Blood lightly splattered on her face as she cut open Sesshomaru's chest. He simple blinked as his armor fell to the floor and blood started flowing down his chest.

"A mere mortal," he said and collapsed to his knees.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kagome? Kagome!" InuYasha said frantically as Kagome dropped his sword and fell back into his arms.

InuYasha felt the wolf's presence beside him, but chose to ignore him. He main focus was on the girl in his arms that was slowly disappearing right in front of him. He gently shook her and stared into Kagome's eyes. He fell to his knees and his heart cry out to the girl.

"Kagome don't die on me!" InuYasha yelled helplessly.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and watched it as it fell into Kagome's mouth. He shook her again and felt more tears fall from his eyes and onto Kagome's face. She didn't even blink. He shook his head and pressed his cheek against hers and sobbed.

"Don't leave me here, Kagome. I love you," he sobbed in soft whispers as he rocked back and forth.

"She's dead," Koga said in disbelief and collapsed next to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked up at him with fueled anger in his eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! SHE CAN'T DIE!" he shouted, "she can't," he whispered and looked down at the lifeless girl he had loved so dearly.

"C-Come on, Kag. Please don't do this," InuYasha cried and tried to center all his power on the wound in her stomach that was seeping out blood onto his kimono and the floor.

Nothing happened. He held Kagome to his chest and put his chin on her forehead. He sat there and cried silently. He was never going to be able to tell her that he loved her. He wasn't even going to be able to tell her that he was sorry. He was never going to see her brilliant smile that made his heart beat like crazy.

"K-Kagome, if you can hear me…please baby, wake up. I need you here with me. Open your eyes for me, Kagome… I have to at least tell you that I'm sorry. I need to tell you that I love you and always have," he paused, hoping she'd here his plead, "please Kagome don't do this to me."

oOo

Well, that was a tear-jerker. I was sitting here trying my hardest not to ball. I think this was the saddest chapter I've written so far. Do you guys think it is sad? Did it make you weep? Well, tell me what you think and if you cried. I love your reviews. Adieu. Until next chapter. (**hint: I think I'm just about done with this story. Three or four chapters left. Maybe. I might make it longer. Not sure**).


	12. Chapter 12

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twelve**

InuYasha sat there and cradled Kagome.

_Maybe biting her will sent Death a message and send her back to me. Maybe, just maybe I'd get to see her beautiful eyes again._

InuYasha lifted his chin from her forehead and gently tilted Kagome's head and stared at her neck for a couple of seconds. He felt his lip tremble as the thought of Kagome being his mate and baring his children popped into his head. He shook head and leaned down and sank his fangs into her neck. He felt more tears fall from his eyes as Kagome's still warm blood slide down his throat. He pulled away and felt his chest heave as he stared at his mark.

_Please wake up, Kag. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to bare my pups. You're mine. Do you hear!_

"Y-You're mine now, so…so you can't die, K-Kagome. I cl…claimed you. Do you hear? I claimed you," InuYasha muttered and stared at her face with doubt sinking into his heart.

InuYasha closed his eyes and let his head drop to her chest. He finally accepted that she was gone. He would never b able to watch her sleep soundlessly in his arms. But what hurt the most was that he never got to tell her that she was his only one. Kikyo never was.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I let you die," InuYasha whispered and felt as if his heart died with the girl in his arms. His very soul seemed to be shattered into a million pieces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Koga ran into the castle to find his beloved in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha had tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the immobile girl in his arms. Both of them had blood splattered across their clothes and faces. Koga's heart skipped a beat as he spotted the hole in Kagome's stomach. She was dead.

Kagome's laughter suddenly filled his head and pictures and memories of her suddenly filled his head. He saw her picking flowers near his cave. She was laughing and smiling at him. Then he saw her laying next to him in his cave as she rested from her trying day. The picture of her lifeless form now filled his head and chased away any happy memories he had of her. He didn't want to see her like this. He didn't want to _remember_ her like this. He wanted to remember her smile.

"She's dead," Koga said in disbelief as he stared at Kagome and collapsed next to InuYasha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha suddenly looked up and glared at his brother. HE wanted to burn him in hell a thousand times over and more, but he needed him to bring Kagome back to life. Then and only then would he kill his brother for killing Kagome in the first place.

"Bring…her…back," InuYasha said slowly in a venomous voice.

"Death isn't happy with us, InuYasha and you damn well know that. We already stole her away from him once, he won't let us have her again without a price," Sesshomaru said and looked away from InuYasha's intense glare.

_He won't give her back with out a price? What can I give him that is of any worth? I can't give Death the tetsisaiga. What about my demon powers? Or my life? As long as I see her alive I'll be willing to do anything for her._

"What if I gave him my life?" InuYasha blurted out and continued to stare at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked up and met InuYasha's gaze. "You won't get to see her before you die, if that's what you're thinking," he said in monotone voice.

"What about my powers?" InuYasha whispered and looked away from Sesshomaru.

"You'd be killing yourself anyway. You have demon blood flowing through your veins, InuYasha. You can't just give him your demon blood without you dying after. You forget that you are still a youkai. You are no longer a hanyou," Sesshomaru said with irritation in his tone.

"Why don't we just go ask him then?" InuYasha said hotly and stood up.

He started walking down the hall and out the doors with Kagome's limp body still clenched to his chest. He would die with her if he had to. One way or the other.

oOo

What do you guys think? Good? Yes? No? Well, I sure hope it is. I change my mind on how I wanted it to end the last minute. I might…never mind. Can't tell you. _grins evilly_. I was going to make her a half demon, but I found out a different way to go on with the story. I was gong to end it with them running through the open doors of Sesshomaru's castle alive and kicking, but I didn't like the way it was going. Well, tell me what ya'll think of this chappy. PLEASE! It will tell me if I continue with this ending or to go back with the original one. Thanks. Send me those reviews. I need at least **5 REVIEWS or more** to continue this one. Thanks again. Love ya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Thirteen**

InuYasha marched out of Sesshomaru's castle and headed towards the woods. He would need to go to hell to talk to Death or find him somewhere near. He would probably go to hell either way. Death didn't really care who died anymore.

"You're thinking about going to hell, aren't you?" Koga asked from behind InuYasha.

"If that's what it takes, yes. I would willing jump into the depths a hell for Kagome. She's everything to me and I'm not about to stand around and do nothing. I _will_ bring her back," InuYasha said and started sprinting in the direction where the smell of death was almost overpowering.

InuYasha stopped when he sensed that something wasn't quite right. He looked around and noticed that the trees weren't swaying and there was no sound, but their breathing. Where were the birds chirping and sound of wild animals?

"Why is it so quiet?" InuYasha asked.

He was surprised when no one answered. He turned around and tensed when he stared into the eyes of Death himself.

_So he came to find me. How touching? I wonder if the bastard can die?_

"No. I cannot die. I was chosen to take people's life away by kami. Kami insures that I do not die," Death said with the voice of an evil man that's had to much booze to drink. It was high and scratchy. Not what you would expect from for someone like Death.

"You also read minds?" I asked and stared at him hard.

"Yes, but I was born with that gift, demon. Now what do you what? I am a very busy man and I don't have very much time on my hands just to chat," Death said with annoyance showing in his expressions.

InuYasha studied him and nodded. He was creepy looking. He had long dark, grease looking hair with black eyes that were rimmed with red. His face looked like he had no fat on his bones and his hands were like skeleton hands. He would probably creep the bravest of men out.

"I want her back," InuYasha said flatly with no emotion showing on his face.

"You already had her killed again? Well, I guess you're going to have to live with her how she is. I will not give her back," Death said and turned sharply.

"What about a bargain? A deal for a deal?" InuYasha asked quickly.

Death stopped in his tracks and turned to face InuYasha once more. "What could you possible give me that would suit my interest?" he asked and narrowed his eyes suddenly, "your human blood? No wonder I had difficulty figuring out if you were full demon or not. You still have your human blood cells with you."

"Is it a deal?" InuYasha snapped.

"You'd be willing to give up your human blood cells to me for this pathetic human? You're willingly giving me them and knowing that you'd never be able to remember her after and knowing that you'd never be able to he human or even a half-demon again?" Death questioned InuYasha with knowing eyes.

"Yes. And I'm not worried about forgetting her. Once a demon claims his mate, he has to be killed to be able to forget it," InuYasha said solemnly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hmm…what should I do? I could always say the hell with you and get on with my busy life or actually cooperate. What will be more useful? Human blood from a demon or a human's soul?" Death asked himself playfully. He knew he was lining InuYasha's patience.

Death looked down at the girl and studied her.

_The poor demon loves the girl. Kami would be displeased if I threw a deal like this away. But it's not enough for me. I need something more. I'll take his deal, but I'll also take his first child._

"I'll take you petty deal, InuYasha, but I want your first born also," Death said with a frown even though he was beaming on the inside.

"My first born? No way! What about my second born?" InuYasha asked with widened eyes.

Death threw the idea around in his head and decided that he wanted the first born. It would cause more pain and grief. Just what he liked.

"I want your first born, InuYasha, or it's no deal," Death said flatly.

Death smiled as InuYasha argued with himself in his head. He knew that a demon's first born meant everything to them. He would practically be destroying the demon if he took the child.

"Calm yourself, InuYasha. I knew from the start that asking for your first pup was too much to ask. I will accept your deal and take your human blood and give you back the woman that you so desperately love. But I warn you now, InuYasha, if I see her walking towards me again and see is not living, I will not give her back. You'll life will be the only thing that will bring her back then," Death said with a determined look on his face and snapped his fingers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha felt his chest burn as his human blood was being torn away from his body. He yelled out in pain and nearly collapsed to the ground. He held his position though when he remembered that Kagome was still in his arms.

"Her soul will have to find its way back to her. I can not led it anywhere. It might take a day or maybe even a week for it to find Kagome's body. It may never find Kagome's body, but I'll promise you this. If her soul does not show up in a month, I will give you back your human blood. As of now, I have put a spell on her to keep her body health for when the soul returns. Don't screw up this time, InuYasha. Don't lose her before she even wakes," Death said and disappeared.

It might take a day or maybe even a week for it to find Kagome's body_. Does that mean that her soul is wondering around the earth, lost? That bastard. He never told me this._

"WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD DID YOU GO!" Koga suddenly yelled from beside InuYasha.

InuYasha jumped and took a step away from the fuming wolf. "What do you mean?" InuYasha shouted back.

"You fucking disappeared and we looked everywhere for you! You fucking bastard!" Koga yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stop yelling! I SAW DEATH, ALL RIGHT?" InuYasha roared with a temper rising to meet his voice.

"What do you mean you went and saw Death?" Koga yelled.

"I mean that I went…and…saw…D-E-A-T-H, stupid," InuYasha said slowly and deliberately.

"Don't call me stupid, mutt. And how did you see Death when he's in hell?" Koga asked ignorantly.

"I didn't go to see him! He cam to see me!" InuYasha yelled, spotting the understanding in Koga's eyes.

"Oh. So what did he say?" he shouted even though he didn't need to.

"He…"

"Tell him to stop shouting, will ya InuYasha?" the girl asked in InuYasha's arms.

oOo

Well, what do you think? I liked it. It wasn't as sad as the other two chapters, but thrilling at the very end. Don't you think? Well, send me some reviews and tell me what you think. Love ya. I think I'm going to stick with this ending. It's going to end up ending in the original way anyway. Sorry, talking to myself. Well, Adieu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**From last chapter**

"I didn't go to see him! He came to see me!" InuYasha yelled, spotting the understanding in Koga's eyes.

"Oh. So what did he say?"

"He…"

"Tell him to stop shouting, will ya InuYasha?" the girl asked in InuYasha's arms.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Oh god! Is she back? Is my Kagome alive again? Did her soul find her?_

_Don't get so happy, InuYasha. That's just a test. She's not alive yet, but she can respond when memories from the person's past come to her. She could be tuning in on an old memory that you had for all I know. Maybe even Koga's. It _will_ take more then ten minutes for her soul to wonder back to her body. It's never happened and it probably wouldn't happen. So don't get your hopes high, InuYasha, _the voice inside my head told me rather harshly.

_Who the hell is that? Is this Death that's speaking to me inside my head? I didn't know he was telepathic. How do you do that?_

_It's complicated and I couldn't teach you if I wanted to. It would overload you and you'd eventually go nuts. But take my heeding seriously. If you can feel a pulse then you know she is alive, if not…you know the rest. I will come back in one month, InuYasha. Don't screw this up. Kagome's a sweet girl and I doubt she would want you to lose her yet again, _Death snickered in my head.

I growled and stiffened when I smelt an unpleasant smell. The smell of my damn brother that killed her in the first place. I clenched my jaw and turned to walk back towards his castle. I bumped into him, but kept my mouth closed. I was afraid that if I opened it, a stream of cuss words would come out and I'd end up in a fetal position, balling my eyes out. I couldn't afford that. Grieving was something I would have to do alone.

"Come, Koga. We have things to discuss," I growled as I made myself continue walking towards the place where I watched my beloved die in my arms.

I nearly doubled over at the fresh memory. It would scar me no matter what I did. Seeing the life and everlasting love drain from her eyes was like living in the worst kind of nightmare imaginable. I sniffed back my tears and quickened my pace.

"Is she alive? Did Death give us another chance? There's something different about you. Your scent id slowing starting to change. What deal did you make with Death?" Koga asked as he walked beside me.

"I gave him my human blood. I'm slowing turning into a full demon, Koga, and that's exactly why I need you. I may have marked Kagome, but that's not enough for me to remember her. I'll forget her after my human blood is gone. You have to take care of Kagome for me if I don't ever come to remember her. Promise me this. Don't let her die like I did," I hissed while tears stung the back of my eyes.

_I'm so sorry Kagome. I should have remembered you sooner. I should have been there to protect you. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I'm sorry I won't be able to remember you. God, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me._

I fought back the tears as I walked through the iron gates that led up to Sesshomaru's castle. I looked down at Kagome's rosy cheeks and beautiful raven hair. I sobbed then. I felt my bottom lip tremble as I thought of her laughter and her unheeding love towards me. I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to hold back my tears. It didn't work.

My knees buckled and I landed on the hard ground. I cradled Kagome in my lap and cried. I tucked her head under my chin and savored the scent of her perfume and the way her hair felt against my neck. I rubbed my hand on her cheek and sobbed so hard that my chest started to burn. I closed my eyes and rocked back-in-forth.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I should have been there, I cried out in a soft whisper that seemed to burn throughout my chest.

I stood up reluctantly and ran towards the castle. It had been a mistake to let myself break down in front of Koga and an even bigger mistake to break down in front of Sesshomaru. I kicked open the front doors and ran in. I slid to a halt when I saw Kagome's blood smeared all over the stairs.

_She had lost so much blood._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Sango. Her smile that she had had on her face vanished when she noticed the tear stains on my cheeks and the bloody mess Kagome was in in my arms. I swallowed down my tears and cleared my throat.

"I couldn't get here in time," I whispered.

God. Saying the words out loud to Sango hurt worse then admitting it to myself. I was paying the price for my brother's mistake in killing me. And in the end, I was the one who let the only thing that keep me going throughout the day die.

"How?" she asked as tears brimmed her eyed momentarily before they slowly trickled down her cheeks and onto her blouse.

"I was turned into a full demon and got here right when Kag…she was falling down the steps. I watched as my brother jam his arm through her stomach. I sat there on the floor with her in my arms and watched her lights go out. I gave ever drop of my human blood to Death to get her soul back. And after all of this, I still won't remember her. SHE'S MY DAMN MATE AND I WON'T EVEN REMEMBER HER!" I shouted and realized that I was losing control over my emotions. I wanted to kill someone. Anyone.

oOo

Well, that was chapter fourteen. I'm so sorry it took me a while to get it posted. I was having a writer's block I guess you can say and I didn't know what to write, but I pushed through it in the end. Please tell me what you think of it. I tried my best to make it interesting. Cookies to all. Love ya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Fifteen**

The door whined as I forced it open. I stepped into the cool night and looked around. I had felt a strange presence that was beckoning me to come outside. I took the clues or what ever it was and went outside into the dark of night.

I looked up at the stars and noticed that the moon was a new moon. I looked down at myself and noticed that my silver hair turned black and my claws disappeared without me noticing. This would be the last time I would ever be human. I would no longer have human emotions like I do know. I wouldn't have the sorrow that's weighing down my heart and the pain that makes my stomach feel like it's being poked with a white-hot poker.

I walked down the steps and followed a path into a small garden where the scent was leading me. It smelt strangely familiar, but I couldn't place it. Without my enhanced sense of smell, I probably wouldn't even know that I knew it.

I looked down and stared at my feet as I wondered around strange bushes with red flowers blooming in them and plants that almost looked alive. I gasped and jumped away from a plant that sucked a huge bug into his middle and closed its mouth.

"Gross," I whined, "now all they need is man eating plants."

I looked up and saw something move behind a tree. My sight sucked, but I would still see that the figure wasn't a man. It might have been a demon, but I wasn't sure.

I continued walking towards it and watched as it hide its entire body behind the tree. I frowned and remembered Kagome doing that when I accidentally walked across her while she was completely naked and without clothes. I sighed and shook away the thought. I was out of tears to shed, so crying was out of the question.

I came upon the tree and sniffed the air again. I knew that scent. It almost seemed like I had known it for years.

"InuYasha," as soft and wonderful voice called from around the tree.

I looked up and watched as a figure appear from the tree. My jaw dropped at the sight of the naked woman. I looked at her face and nearly pasted out. It looked so much like Kagome.

"Ka...Ki…Kikyo?" I asked as I tried desperately to stare at her face rather than her rather large breasts that were begging for my attention.

_Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you? Kikyo is _not _your mate so you need to get that damn image of her out of your head… why is she here? I didn't notice her before now. So why has she come?_

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly, colder then I attended to sound.

Surprise flashed across her beautiful eyes. "Are you not glad to see me? I came all this way to be with you. I wanted to please you," she cooed as she slowly walked towards me with her body that flooded like silk.

"P-Please m-me?" I stuttered. That had been the last thing on my mind, but know it was nearly my first.

I shook my head and tried to think of anything other then her body and the way it moved, but failed. I had loved this woman even before Kagome came and I still loved her. I even still wanted her.

"I'm going to have you tonight no matter how hard you try to talk your way out of it. I want to make wild love with you, InuYasha," Kikyo moaned in my ear.

I held back my groan and frantically tried to find away around this. Nothing came to mind. Just love and the unbelievable thrill of having amazing sex with the woman I loved.

I felt her hand slipped inside my pants and my groan escaped along with all my hurt. She could always make all the hurt I had go away. No wonder I loved her more then Kagome.

oOo

Well, that's my rather short fifteenth chapter. I hope you guys like it. It just came at random to me and I decided I type it up and post it since I haven't done anything with this story in a long time. Well, tell me what you think. I personal don't like Kikyo, so yeah I'm furious with InuYasha. He shouldn't do something like that to Kagome with she's still looking for her body. Bastard. Well, tell me what you think. Sorry I went off like that. I just don't like that Kikyo person. She always seems to get in the way of stuff between InuYasha and Kagome. Well, please send me those wonderful reviews that I love and I'll try to reply. I just figured out how to. Blonde moment. Sorry. Well, gots to go write the next chappy. Love ya.


	16. Chapter 16

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Kagome? Kagome!" InuYasha cried as my body fell limply in his arms.

I tried to say something, but my mouth wasn't working. I realized then that I was dying. I cried out and screamed for InuYasha as I watched a tear roll down his cheek.

That was the last thing I saw before I completely died. Now I'm stuck between worlds without a way to get back to InuYasha. I could feel that he was near, but I didn't know how far away he was or if it was even him.

"You should trust your instinct, Kagome," a scratchy voice called from a tree next to me.

I turned towards the man known as Death without being hurried. Time didn't matter to the dead or so they say. I on the other hand wanted to get back to InuYasha.

"Where's InuYasha?" I asked in a rather slow tone. It felt like I was in slow motion.

"He's waiting for you. He gave me his human blood for your soul, Kagome. He needs you now more then ever. Go to him before its too late. Hurry, child. Don't think twice about the feeling you get about where he is. He'll find him. Have faith in yourself. Now go," Death demanded and shoved me towards where my feelings where telling me to go.

I started running as I felt a certain danger and adrenaline flood my system. Something was wrong. I hadn't felt like this before Death came with his warning. Maybe InuYasha was in danger.

I gasped as suddenly saw myself lying in a bed. I was covered with silk sheets. Sesshomaru was standing by the window and Koga was sleeping next to me on the bed. He looked so pale and fragile. I didn't see InuYasha there.

"Take me to my body," I whispered and everything suddenly swirled and I found myself standing in the room I had seen.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned towards me. I froze and held my breathe. He was looking directly at me. I let out my breathe when he looked away and continued staring out the window.

I walked up beside myself and noticed that my stomach had healed up without my help and that I had rosy cheeks and normal colored skin. I felt my eyes widen as I noticed the bit mark on my neck that hadn't been there before I died.

"InuYasha," I whispered, watching as my own lips mimicked what I said.

Sesshomaru looked back at the me that was in the bed and sighed. He walked over and knelt next to my bed. He moved my bangs from my forehead and frowned deeply.

"I never meant to hurt you, love. I got out of control. I'll never do it again. Just wake up, Kagome. We need you here. Us guys are nothing here without you. We're just demons," Sesshomaru whispered and looked over at Koga who was soundless asleep.

"I know. I'm right here. Don't worry about me," I whispered and knelt next to Sesshomaru.

"It freaky. It almost feels like you're right next to me. I wish you were," he muttered and gently grabbed my hand. He rested his head on my hand and sobbed.

I sat there and watched Sesshomaru cry for the first time. I sobbed loudly beside him, but I knew that he wouldn't hear me. I stood up and crawled on the bed, noticing that the bed didn't sink in to my touch. I sighed and felt onto my body and felt air fill my lungs.

I opened my eyes, but kept very still. I slowly looked over and saw that Sesshomaru had stopped crying and he was staring at me with shock and bewilderment. He couldn't' tell if I was alive or still in that weird phase I was in.

I cleared my throat. "Is it true that InuYasha sold his human blood to save my soul?" I asked with a hoarse throat.

Sesshomaru pushed away his shock and nodded. "Yes. Tonight will be the last night that he will be human," he muttered.

_Kagome! In the gardens! Quick. Go!_ Death shouted in my head.

I leaned up and pulled the covers out from under Sesshomaru's arms and threw them over Koga, who was wide awake now. I jumped out of bed and walked unsteadily to the door. Walking was hard for some reason after being dead for a week or two.

I flung open the door and ran as fast as my wobbly would go down a set of stairs to more doors that led to the gardens. I stumbled down the steps and ran as fast as I could towards where my heart was telling me to go.

I glanced down and noticed that I only had a bra and a skirt on. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of a young couple. I noticed that they're were tangled together with their clothes off. They were having sex and I happened to run into them!

I was about to turn around and walk back to the house when I heard the woman moan InuYasha's name. My mouth fell open and my stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt. My throat burned and I felt the tears coming on.

"InuYasha?" I whispered.

The sweaty boy looked over and groaned. He stopped when he looked into my eyes. His mouth dropped open and he was perfectly still. My chest was hurting and my lungs weren't getting any air.

"How could you?" I asked in a sob/whisper.

He moved his mouth, but nothing came out. He slowly got off of the woman that he had been making love to and grabbed his pants and covered himself. I looked down at the woman and my heart stopped. He was making love to Kikyo!

"You bastard! I hate you!" I screamed and spun around.

I ran for life away from that horrible scene that would haunt my dreams and torment me throughout the day. I quicken my speed when I heard something CRUNCH from behind me. I felt hot tears sting my cheeks as I ran.

I flew against the gates and expected them to not budge, but was surprised when they gave without a moments hesitation. I ran from Sesshomaru's castle and into the forest that didn't see so horrid after that absolutely disgusting display I ran into.

"Kagome stop!" InuYasha yelled from behind me.

"Leave me alone, you fucking traitor," I screamed, flinching at the curse word I had yelled.

"Kagome STOP! There's a cliff somewhere up there. Don't be stupid and go get yourself killed," InuYasha yelled close from behind me.

"Go away!" I yelled and gasped as I felt earth give away under my feet.

I screamed and spun around just in time to catch the edge that was about to give way.

InuYasha skidded to a halt in front of me. I knelt on the ground in just his pants and held out his hand to me. I shook my head and felt my grip slip.

"Grab my damn hand, Kagome. Don't be stupid!" he yelled, fear and anger swirling around in his eyes.

"Fuck off!" I screamed and flinched when he grabbed my wrist.

He started to pull me up when the earth under my hands gave way. I screamed and covered my face with my free hand as dirt flew in my face.

"Kagome? Kagome!" InuYasha cried as the dust blocked me from his view.

His face popped up in my mind and I remember the last thing I saw before I met Death. I watched again as a tears rolled own his cheek. I pushed the memory away and tried to pull free from InuYasha's grip. I didn't care anymore if I lived or died. He had betrayed me.

OOo

Well, how was it? Do you like it? I so hate Kikyo and I'm very angry with InuYasha. He had not right! Well, please tell me what you think. I love reviews. They help a lot. Thanks to those who have given me some reviews to look forward to. Love ya.


	17. Chapter 17

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You lied when you told me that you loved me. You still had your eyes on Kikyo," I cried as the dust cleared.

"Did not. I loved you more then life itself. I still do. It's just that Kikyo looks so much like you," he grunted as he tried to get a better grip on my hand, "I was confused and emotional wore down. I only recognized who she was at first. After that I couldn't tell who she was. She acted so much like you. I only realized that it was Kikyo and not you when I say you in your bra standing not ten feet from us."

"How can I believe anything you say? Let me go, InuYasha," I cried as I felt his hand wrap securely around my wrist.

"Did you know that I cried more then twenty times when you were searching for your body? I've never cried so much in my entire life. It hurts like hell. I blamed myself for not being able to stop Sesshomaru from killing you and I still do. Sango had to hog tie me to a chair to keep me from hurting myself. Kikyo was merrily a distraction that I couldn't figure out. I'd never love her again after what she did to you last summer. I'll never forget that," InuYasha said with tear brimmed eyes.

"You're the only person that's hurt me more then I can bare. Do you know that?" I asked with angry tears running down my cheeks.

Guilt flashed in his eyes and a tear fell from his eye. I watched it roll down his cheek and felt it drip onto my cheek. My bottom lip trembled while I tried to keep my emotions in check.

"I promised myself that I'd never let any harm come to you, but you always seem to get hurt anyway. I've tried and tried, Kagome. Maybe I should be the one hanging off this cliff. You don't deserve to keep getting hurt by me. I'm sorry.," he said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I never told you how much I loved you. I'm sorry I betrayed you in the worst way possible. I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry," he cried with tears that hadn't been in his eyes now running down his cheeks.

I sobbed. "Stop this! I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to hurt me again," I cried out in a burst of fear and sorrow.

"If you die, I'll follow you, Kagome. I don't care how far I have to go to get to you, I will. I'll always find you, Kagome. I love you…so much. Kikyo will never take your place. You're my mate, Kagome, and always will be," he said tearfully as he smiled down at me and glanced at his mark with pride.

"You've only claimed me. Kikyo can always have the chance to be your _mate_," I snapped and tried to pull my hand from his. His grip tightened around my wrist.

"Fuck Kikyo! I don't give a damn about her. I may have a one time, but that was then. I want you now. I want you to be the one that becomes my mate, Kagome. I want to have pups with you. I want to have a family with you. I don't want to lose you again. I can't do it," he yelled with his anger and love reaching out to me.

"Can't do what? What can't you do? You've obviously can do anything with two legs," I snapped and tried to yank my hand from his.

"That's not it! God Dammit! I'm not strong enough to lose you again. I can't do it! I can't watch you die and not be able to do anything. I won't do it, Kagome!" InuYasha cried with tears brimming his eyes again.

I stared up into his amber colored eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, but I didn't care. Just the thought of him being in Kikyo was revolting. I sobbed and grabbed his hand with my free one and tried to pry his fingers away from my wrist.

"Let go of me. I don't want to here it," I sobbed and started to beat on his hand.

"I'm not going to let you go and watch you die again. If you so desperately want to die, then I'm dying, too. I won't leave you, Kagome. You've stolen my heart and I can't just sit here and watch you throw your life away," InuYasha said determination in his eyes.

My eyes widened as I saw him slide a couple of centimeters off the edge. I stopped hitting InuYasha's hand and gripped it tightly. Even though I hated him, I didn't want him to die. It was true. I'd never stop loving him no matter what he did.

"I won't let you die because of me, InuYasha," I growled and yanked my hand as hard as I could from his strong grip.

He gasped as my hand was violently jerked from his. "No," he whispered as I dropped away from him.

"I love you, InuYasha," I whispered barely above a murmur.

oOo

"No!" I screamed and throw myself off the edge of the cliff.

I put my arms out in front of me and made myself gain more speed. I had to get to her before she hit the bottom. She's surely die if I didn't.

I looked through the dust or mist that was blocking my view of Kagome and hear her soft sobs before I caught the glimpse of her. She had her arms wrapped around her chest and her legs crossed. She was going down head first!

_She really wants to die!_

I made my arms go out and come back to meet my sides. I gained more speed and was inches from Kagome. I reached out and tried to grab her, but missed. I made another arm stroke movement and ended up right beside her. I grabbed her and pulled her against me.

She gasped and opened her eyes. She had been crying!

_So she made me let go even though she didn't want to die? Was she that mad at me?_

I leaned down and caught her lips right before I caught a glimpse of the sun that was rising over the tree tops. I weaved my fingers into her hair and felt her soft flesh against my chest. I closed my eyes and felt my human blood vanish from my body and my demon blood take control. I pulled away from my sweet Kagome and let out a pained yell as my human form turned to my demon form. I was no longer a hanyou. I was hentai. My human memories were gone forever.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking down at tree tops. I felt something grab my arms and shake me lightly. I looked down and stared into a girl's eyes. My eyes diverted to her neck and saw bit marks. I leaned down in one swift movement and sniffed her neck. It was my mark!

I leaned back and frantically tried to remember this girl. She was grate importance to me for my mark to be on her. Keigh. Kida. Kagiome. Kigaome. Kagome. Kagome!

"Kagome?" I whispered and peered into the girl's eyes.

She looked up and I saw fear flood her eyes. I grabbed the back of her head and tucked it under my chin. Whoever this girl was, I couldn't afford to lose her. I claimed her after all. She was to be the…human that would bare my heirs.

I turned our body's enough so that I was underneath her. I felt Kagome's nails dig into my chest as we hit the tree branches. I closed my eyes and pushed all my protective power towards the girl and prayed to god that she wouldn't get hurt.

We hit the ground with a force that normally would kill the person instantly. I felt my body go limp and the girl's tears hit my cheek as I slipped unconscious. I kept my promise to her. I didn't let her get harmed.

oOo

Well, what do you think? Sad? Boring? Am I losing my touch or no? Please let me know if I am. I haven't worked on it for a while so I don't know. It would mean a lot to me if you would. Thanks. You people out there are the greatest. I hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving. Love you. Turkey for everyone. lol. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I tried my best.


	18. Chapter 18

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter Eighteen**

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as I felt InuYasha's body go limp under mine.

I slapped his face, but her wouldn't wake. I tried shaking him and punching his stomach, but nothing worked. I stood up and tried kicking his side, but he remained motionless. I collapsed beside him and buried my face in his chest. I stopped sobbing when I didn't hear a heartbeat.

I leaned up and stared at his face. "No. You can't be. You can't be dead. You just can't be!" I cried and felt tears stream down my cheeks.

I sat on his stomach and leaned over him. I placed my mouth over his and blew air into his lungs. I leaned back and put my hands on his chest. I pushed down with all my might five times, then leaned back over his mouth.

I repeated the process of blowing air into his lungs and pushing at his chest until I finally collapsed on his chest and tucked my head under his chin. I sobbed for the boy that kept his promise .He said that he would die with me if I wanted so desperately to die. But I didn't die. He did.

"You bastard. You can't die on me," I growled and leaned up.

I got to my feet and stood over him. I leaned down and grabbed his hands. I tried to pull him up, but he was to heavy or maybe I was too weak. I cursed and dropped his arms. I walked around him and squatted above his head. I slid my arms under his and made sure his arms were locked with my elbows.

I squeezed my forearm towards my bicep as hard as I could and hoisted InuYasha up. My knees shook under his weight, but I didn't care. I drug him over to a tree and placed him against it. I quickly put my arm around his back and his left arm over my shoulders.

"I won't let you die," I wheezed.

I started dragging his body through the woods with tears gushed out of my eyes. The more steps I took the more I realized that InuYasha was dead. I closed my eyes briefly and tried to toss the thought away.

I gasped when my foot hit something rather large, making me trip. We fell to the ground in a huge heap. I sobbed and crawled out from under his arm.

I looked down at the boy that stole my heart and broke in moments ago. My hate for him that had fueled me earlier was gone. There was only pain and sorrow left. My stupidity had killed him.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha. Please for give me. I'm so sorry," I sobbed in a quiet whisper.

I reached over and gently turned him over. His arm was lain across his chest like he was just resting. He didn't even look dead, but yet his pulse told me other wise. A chill crept up my spin as I realized how cold he had gotten.

I stared at his worm out body and sobbed ever harder. My chest felt like it was on fire. I reached over and moved his silver hair that was blocking his beautiful face and placed it behind his dog ear.

I let my hand linger at his ear and stroke it affectionately and let the wonderful memories come back to me. I rest ed my forehead on his as the memories hit me in the face. They were so painfully to remember, but I didn't want to remember InuYasha the way he was now. Dead.

I closed my eyes and let the memories flood my mind, eventually making my mind shut down. I drifted to sleep with tear stains on my cheeks and my heart open and broken for everyone to see.

oOo

I opened my eyes and blinked. It was extremely bright. I leaned up and regretted the quick movement. My hand shot to my head as pain throbbed through my temple.

"Ah. My head," I moaned in pain.

I dropped my hand when I noticed that someone was standing in front of me with a long black cloak on that swept the ground. I looked up and sheltered my eyes from the bright light. I felt them widen as I recognized who it was. It was Death.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said with a happy note in his scratchy voice.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Kagome?" I blurted out without actually thinking about it first.

I sucked air into my lungs as I realized that Kagome wasn't anywhere near me. I looked around frantically, but only saw the perfect Autumn forest. The leaves were scattered across the forest floor perfectly and the trees were naked.

"You won't find her here, InuYasha. She was not the one that died. Tell me. How did you get yourself killed right after you finally got her back?" Death asked with an annoyed note in his voice.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Kikyo messed with my head and made me think that she was Kagome. Kagome found her body and ended up finding me in Kikyo. She ran and ended up running off a cliff. I grabbed her hand and tried to explain, but she pulled her hand away and fell," I said darkly. I had been a fool to think that Kikyo was anything close to Kagome.

"But how did you die?" Death asked in a monotone voice.

"I jumped after her. The sun came up just in time for me to surround her with my demon powers before we hit the ground. I couldn't remember who she was at first, but it came back to me. I held her close and took all of the impact. I guess it was too much for my demon body to take," I admitted and stood up with a wave of nausea wash over me.

Death stood in front of without an expression for more then twenty minutes or more. He seemed to be thinking about something that made his face look grim. He wasn't pleased with something. Probably me.

"Do you love this woman, InuYasha?" Death asked, breaking the unnerving silence.

I blinked. "Yes," I said slowly.

"If I let you have a second chance, what will you be willing to give me?" he asked as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't know. I have nothing to give considering that I'm dead and all," I said truthfully. I was dead and I could give him anything other then my life and he already had that in his hands.

He shook his head. "Look," he said and snapped his fingers.

He perfect Autumn looking forest disappeared and was filled with a lively one that was growing out of control. I stiffened when I heard a soft whimper from behind me. I spun around and stared in horror at my dead body. Kagome was leaning me with my arm tucked under her arm, hanging loosely over her side.

"Kagome," I whispered.

She inhaled suddenly. "InuYasha?" she asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

I jogged to her side and knelt next to her. I tried to put my hand on her cheek, but my hand went through her. I cursed and looked up at Death who was observing my reaction.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked again with fear in her voice.

I looked down and sighed. "I'm right here, Kagome," I said softly.

I didn't understand how I could talk to her, but I wasn't about to question it. I didn't even expect to see her again to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

oOo

Well, that's chapter eighteen. Hope you guys like. It was a thought to what it would lead to, but I'm not so sure that I like it. Well, tell me what you like and I'll see what I do from there. Thanks. I appreciate all those people who take the time and send me reviews. I love ya. Gots to run. Until next chapter…


	19. Chapter 19

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Don't be," I said softly and tried to touch her face again.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. I ended up killing you," she cried, tears lightly flowing down her cheeks.

I was getting frustrated at not being about to touch her, much less comfort her. "Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault, Kagome," I said sternly.

She went silent for a while. I cursed myself for being so hard on her. She just had to go through having to watch me die. Well, not actually watch, but be there while I died.

"I-I had a dream about you," she said suddenly.

"What kind of dream?" I asked kindheartedly while wondering why she was bringing up the matter.

"I dreamt that you were laying amongst the dead," she said, making my heart skip a beat.

A weary silence spread out between us. How did I know that she was going to say that? I dreamt of the same thing the first time I almost died at my brother's hand. I dreamt that Kagome was given a deal that would change her life and she declined it. Sending me to hell in the process.

"Death had given me a deal to become a hanyou. I said no. I watched as the ground from under you started caving in. Hell was trying to suck you in. I tried to reach out to you, but demons kept on trying to drag me away from you. I watched as red dead body's rose up and grabbed your legs. They pulled you into hell where they tortured you until you were screaming for your life. Are you in hell?" she asked, shocking me yet again.

"No, love. Not yet anyway," I muttered under my breath.

"Is Death with you?" she asked, shivering slightly.

I nodded and looked up at Death who was hovering near us. Observing us. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes," he said strongly.

"I'll take your deal only if InuYasha comes back right now. I don't want to have to wait like he did. We've done enough waiting," she said with anger rising in her tone.

"I won't make you wait, child. So you're willingly giving half of your human blood and replace it with demon blood for this youkai?" he asked, making sure this was what she wanted.

She nodded. "I've never been more willing in all my life," she answered.

My head suddenly had a pounding sound in it that made it hard to hear what was going on. It hurt like hell. It felt like something was hammering at my brain. I closed my eyes and grabbed my head. I rolled onto the ground and tried to block the sound out.

My eyes snapped open when I heard Kagome's high scream. I leaned up, noticing that she was in my lap, and grabbed onto her arms as she continued screaming. She suddenly went limp, her head leaned backwards, enabling me to see her face.

"Kagome?" I asked.

She moaned softly and I felt her arms tense. She lifted her head up with her eyes closed. She waited until she had full function of her body before she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes slowly. My breath caught in my lungs as I stared into her beautiful brown colored eyes that were mixed with a yellow color and a silver tint. My mouth dropped and my cheeks burned.

"Kagome…you're a…" I started to say.

"Hanyou. I know. That's what I had to do to get you back," she said softly as her eyes filled with tears.

I smiled. "You never change, do you? You're always thinking about other people and not yourself," I mused mostly to myself.

"I changed for you," she muttered under her breath.

My smile faded her words drifted through my head. I looked up from her eyes and spotted two…dog ears. My heart jumped to my throat. She did change for me. She gave up having pure human blood for the blood of a hanyou. She'd never be the same now.

"You should not have done that, Kagome," I said sharply.

I felt her flinch. "I did it because I had no other chose, InuYasha," she said in a frightened tone.

I looked down into her once brown eyes and felt my anger rise. It was stupid of her to do something like that for me. I'm grateful, but she shouldn't have had to do that.

"You always have a choose, Kagome," I growled.

"What's wrong with you? I chose this because I love you. I made my choose. Why can't you see that?" she asked with pain and anger shining in her eyes.

"Do you know what a demon can do to you? You'll never be the same after this. Damn, Kagome! It was absolutely stupid for you do this," I growled and stood up, yanking her to her feet.

Her lip was trembling and her eyes were filled with anger and hurt. The hand that I was holding was shaking visibly. She looked like she was about to rip my head off.

I blinked and felt her hand whip away from me. "You're a fool if you can't see the motivation I had to do what I did," she yelled and spun away from me.

I watched as she ran at the speed no ordinary human could run. I sighed and weaved my hands into my hair. What I said was true. It changes a person to something they don't want to be. I don't want Kagome turning into something like that.

I heard a twig snap from behind me. I whirled around and started into my brother's cold eyes. He had a deep frown on his face. I groaned and put my hands down.

"You are a fool, InuYasha. That woman willingly gave something that was great importance to her to spare your life," he said grimly, "I may have been the one to kill her, but you were the one that broke her heart."

I turned and stared in the direction Kagome had sped off in. I could still smell her tears in the air and the change in her blood. Sesshomaru was right. I was a fool.

oOo

Well, that's chapter nineteen. Now you know where the title comes from. smile How do you guys like it? I didn't like the other version I put up, so I changed it. It didn't feel right to me. It was too…mushy if you know what I mean, and I didn't knw how to continue it so this chappie came up. It's not that different it just doesn't have them all mushy at the end. The mushy part will come later. (he he) Well, tell me what you think of this new version. If you have any suggestions about it or anything, please tell. It helps. Well, please send me some of those reviews, so I can look forward to something. I appreciate it. Love ya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty**

I walked back to my castle with a strangely heavy heart. It felt like it was in my stomach. I groaned and tried to get the scene I ran into out of me head. Kagome had mesmerizing and InuYasha was too stubborn to notice. She did what she had to do to save the one that she loved.

I sighed and looked up at the blossoming sky. InuYasha just made the biggest mistake in his entire life. He may have lost Kagome forever because he was too thickheaded to reason with her motives.

"Ah, Kagome," I muttered.

She had been utterly breath taking.

**oOo FlashBack oOo**

I stepped away from a tree I had been standing behind and peered down at my brother and Kagome's worn out body.

_So she had awakened. How did she get down here. Was it them that I saw fall from the cliff?_

"I've never been more willing in my life," Kagome muttered out of nowhere.

I tilted my head and stared at her for a moment. My heart suddenly stopped and my hands flew to my ears as she suddenly screamed an agonizing cry. I groaned and tried to breath normally, but failed.

InuYasha suddenly shot up and gripped Kagome's arms as she continued screaming. My eyes widened and my hands dropped to my sides. He's a full demon!

Kagome suddenly went limp in his arms. InuYasha's fear was almost overwhelming. I watched in amazement as Kagome lifted her head slowly without opening her eyes.

My wheezed out of my body the instant I saw her eyes. They almost hypnotizing. I stared at her and wanted her more then I had ever wanted a woman.

"Kagome…you're a…" InuYasha started to say.

"Hanyou. I know. That's what I had to do to get you back," Kagome said softly and I watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"You never change, do you? You're always thinking about other people and not yourself," InuYasha mused.

"I changed for you," Kagome muttered under her breath.

There was a short pause and I could feel the electricity between the two. InuYasha was getting angry with Kagome for some reason.

"You should not have done that, Kagome," InuYasha said sharply.

I watched Kagome flinch. "I did it because I had no other chose, InuYasha," she said in a frightened tone.

"You always have a choose, Kagome," InuYasha suddenly growled.

"What's wrong with you? I chose this because I love you. I made my choose. Why can't you see that?" Kagome asked with pain and anger shining clearly in her eyes.

"Do you know what a demon can do to you? You'll never be the same after this. Damn, Kagome! It was absolutely stupid for you do this," InuYasha growled and stood up, yanking Kagome to her feet.

I growled low enough so that the two wouldn't hear. I didn't like he way this was going. I had the feeling that InuYasha was going to hurt her.

Her lip was trembling and her eyes were filled with anger and hurt. She gave me the feeling that she was going to tear InuYasha apart. I shivered unconscious and took a step back.

Kagome suddenly town her hand away from InuYasha and gave him a look that I would tremble upon. She was actually kind of scary when she was angry.

"You're a fool if you can't see the motivation I had to do what I did," Kagome yelled and spun away from my heartless brother.

**oOo End of FlashBack oOo**

_Damned fool! I was even able to understand why she made the chose she did. He was right, though. She should never had been given the chose. If InuYasha had screwed up when he had she would still be a pure human. What had he done to upset Kagome so much? It probably had something to do with that Kikyo woman._

"Sesshomaru." someone called from somewhere to my left.

_Speak of the devil._

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" I asked in my regular monotone voice.

"Just seeing how much damage I inflicted on the two. Kagome was wrong to try to take InuYasha from me," she murmured mostly to herself.

"So _you_ were the one that caused the two to jump off the cliff," I observed and knew from the beginning that it had something to do with her.

"InuYasha jumped off the cliff with her? But why? After I gave him myself he still goes after my reincarnation!" she fumed. Her anger showing in her voice.

"I guess you're unlucky," I smirked, "how did you some back anyway? I thought you were dead."

I turned and stared at Kikyo. Her hair was tossed into a bun and her clothes were barely wrapped around her body. I growled in disgust and looked away. If only it was Kagome. She'd please me more then this wench ever could.

"Death may have said that Kagome was only to give half her human blood, but he lied. I was brought back to give the two hell. He said I would be able to have InuYasha after I got rid of that stupid girl. He has a thing for her, I think. He looks all dreamy when he mentions anything about her," Kikyo babbled.

I looked back at Kikyo without an expression on my face. "And you're telling me this why?" I asked coldly.

I may have sounded like I wasn't interested, oh but I was. Knowing that Death went outside of a sealed promise, a deal, to get to something he wanted so desperately, was very interesting.

_The only problem with this thing is that it involves Kagome's death…again. Knowing Death he only sent Kikyo up her to kill the girl and then he's probably going to drag her back unwillingly. Promise or not._

"I need your help. I know that Death said that I would be able to stay up here as long as I killed the girl, but I know he lied. I know he's planning to drag me back to hell and I won't let him. I need you to brake the bond between my InuYasha and the little tramp. I need you to take her away from here. Away from InuYasha. You don't need to worry about InuYasha. He already is under one of my spells. He thinks I'm Kagome," she said with a smile that crept up into her eyes.

"You talk too much and you're wrong. InuYasha knows who you are and he knew he was under your…spell. He's not stupid, Kikyo," I growled.

_Why am I defending my brother? Kikyo's right. He is an idiot. He was born that way. He gives us demons a bad name._

I held up my hand as Kikyo opened her mouth. "I'll keep Kagome here. Take InuYasha away from here. The farther away from each other the better," I said in my usual unhurried icy tone.

She smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. It'll take a while to convince him that Kagome doesn't love him, so give me time," she said and turned away from me.

"Not much time. I want InuYasha gone," I stated flatly and walked in the direction of my castle again.

"Whatever you say," Kikyo said in a light, but cold voice.

I growled and hated having anything to do with that woman, but she was giving me a chance to make Kagome mine for all eternity. It was a deal I couldn't refuse. Kagome was going to be mine whether or not InuYasha's with Kikyo.

oOo

Well, that's chapter twenty. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for changing the ending on the nineteenth chapter. It flowed so much better this way. Well, I hope you like it. It took me a while to come up with it. Tell me what you think of it. I hate Kikyo, don't you? She always HAS to have InuYasha dead or to herself. Hopefully this time she won't have him at all. Well, send me some of those reviews. Thanks too all those people who sent me reviews. They were VERY encouraging. I loved them and thanks for the advice you guys gave. And I'm not sure if I'm going to put a lemon in it. I haven't thought of a scene to actually put one there. But I'll give some thought to it and tell you guys. Love ya. Cookies and brownies for everyone. p


	21. Chapter 21

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and fell to the ground. I sobbed and got to my hands and knees. I wiped blood off of my palm onto my shirt and looked around. I cursed under my breath for the blurriness of my eyes. I couldn't see a thing.

"Damn you, InuYasha," I sobbed as I got to my feet in a painful movement.

My legs hurt from running and my lungs burned from the lack of air and for sobbing the whole time I ran. If anyone wanted to find me all they had to do was follow my tears. They could probably smell them from a mile away.

_I wonder why InuYasha never chased after me? Is it true? Does he love Kikyo more then me? Is what he told me a lie? Why is Kikyo back anyway? I thought she was dead._

I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes and finally was able to see. I frowned up at Sesshomaru's castle. I sighed and knew that I had nowhere else to go for the time being. I started walking towards the castle with a heart that felt so fragile that I thought that it would fall out any moment.

"You! You're the one that Death wants!" someone snarled from my left.

I looked over and gasped as a huge demon lunged at me. I screamed and quickly stepped out of the way. I sighed, but sucked my breath back in when the demon whirled around and lunged at me again. I hit his head and jumped to the other side of him.

He howled and spun towards me. I swallowed hard and noticed that there was pure rage in his eyes. I felt my body shake as he walked towards me with his shoulders squared and his arms out stretched.

"You die now," he growled and ran at full speed towards me.

I braced myself and jumped at the precise moment and kicked him as hard as I could directly between his eyes. He cried out in pain and fell face first into the ground. I landed a foot behind him and twirled around, expecting him to attack me again.

He got to his hands and knees shakily, then slowly got to his feet. He turned with a challenge in his dark red eyes. I tilted my head a bit to the side and wondered what he had up his sleeve.

"Let's make a deal. If you beat me, I wouldn't kill the darling little girl I found near the gates. If you lose, I kill you. Deal?" he asked and stuck his hand out to me.

"The girl goes free either way or no deal," I said flatly and grimly. I knew that the little he was talking of was Rin.

"Deal," he said and smiled.

I stepped forward and shook his hand, hard. He let go and flexed his hand. I turned and smiled to myself. I had hurt him by a mere hand shake. I was starting to like this hanyou thing.

_Kill her and get it done quickly. Death doesn't like to wait. Plus I like seeing woman scream and plead for their lives right before they die._ A strange voice erupted through my mind.

"Gross! You get off by hearing woman scream? And I thought Naraku was bad? Well, Naraku is bad. What am I saying?" I blathered to myself.

"What? I didn't saying anything about how I got off! Stop being weird and fight me!" the demon demanded.

I looked into the demons eyed and knew that he wasn't a demon, but merely a boy in a costume. I laughed and felt happy tears rush to my eyes. Death was sending a human boy of fifteen to fight a hanyou girl.

"What the hell are you laughing at ?" the boy asked in a frustrated tone.

"Does Death always send a boy to do his dirty work?" I asked as I made myself stop laughing and look at the boy.

I tried to hid my smile as the demon/boy's mouth fell open. It didn't work. I ended up bursting out laughing again, making him turn from a pink color to a deep scarlet color.

"I'm not a boy! I'm an adult!" he shouted in fury.

I stopped laughing at him and stared at him. "_You're _an adult? Then what am I? A monkey's uncle? I know exactly hoe old you are. You told me by the sparkle in your eye when you look at me," I said truthfully.

"I'M NOT A BOY!" he yelled and took a step towards me.

"What happened between you and Death that caused you to do his dirty work? Did you give him something that changed you like I did?" I asked in a low and hurt voice.

The boy's expression changed. "What do you mean it changed you?" he asked and looked me up and down, "did he turn you uglier?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"No!" I said hotly, "why? Am I ugly?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head violently. "No! You're hot! I'm really starting to wonder why Death wants you to die so desperately. I would sell my soul to him, if I hadn't already, for you. Why did you change? And how exactly?" he asked and reached up touched his cheek. I watched in astonishment as the demon costume faded away and left an attractive boy my age.

"I changed because the person I loved died," I stated flatly.

"Yeah. That's what happened to me. My girlfriend died and I wanted to get her back, so I sold my soul to Death. In the end, she ended up hurting me and leaving me for some hanyou named InuYasha. She was in hell too with me for a while until Death gave her a job to do. She's also after you," the boy said coldly. I could tell he didn't care for the person anymore.

"Was this person called Kikyo by any chance?" I asked with hate flaring in my heart.

The boy's expression darkened suddenly. "The whore left me for that mangy mutt! She was supposed to stay with me for all eternity! She lied when she said that she loved me! I was just free sex to her!" the boy yelled, changing from the innocent boy to an actual demon looking human.

He was breathing out red stream and his eyes turned from a blue to a dark violet. I stepped back as he gave off the wave that he was a time bomb fixing to go off any moment.

"I turned into a hanyou because of that mangy mutt," I whispered softly.

He suddenly deflated and retuned to the innocent boy. "What? You're an hanyou because of him? Why? Were you human before?" he asked, stepping forward and taking my hands in his.

"As I said, he died…because of me and I-I couldn't afford to lose him. He meant everything to me," I said as calmly as I could. I could feel my tears starting to build back up.

"What do you mean by 'meant'?" the boy asked, not missing a thing.

"After I was turned into a hanyou, he sort of went nuts. He turned into a full demon just before and he didn't get used to it yet. So he told me that I was stupid for doing such a thing and practically told me that I should have left him dead. I even told him why I saved him. I told him that I loved him and he didn't even seem to hear me," I said, taking deep shallow breaths. I fell hot tears swell up in my eyes.

I heard a twig snap and I whirled around to find Sesshomaru staring at me like I was a god given gift from heaven. I sobbed and ran to him. He may have been the one to kill me, but he was the only one I trusted at the moment.

"Sesshomaru," I sobbed and let the tears emit down my cheeks and onto his armor.

I felt the wind twirl and I knew that the boy had left. I felt Sesshomaru suddenly press me against him. I looked up at him and saw that he was sniffing the air wildly. Something was wrong.

oOo

Well, I'm not real happy with the way this chapter turned out. I might change it. I'm not sure. Well, please help me out and tell me if you like and think it should stay or if I should type up another one. It'll help a great deal. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to see more. Love ya. Pop sickles to all. lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Kagome, if you need anything just let me know," Sesshomaru whispered and gently pushed me away, "I've got someone to take care of."

I watched Sesshomaru race off to my left. I stood there. Staring after him like a lost puppy. Sesshomaru had been my last chance for warmth. I stiffened when I heard ragged breathing from behind me. I turned slowly and the breath in my lungs rushed out and left me breathless.

I started at the creepiest demon I had ever seen. He had a hogs face with green slimy looking skin and blood red eyes that were mixed with black around the pupil. He had razor sharp claws that looked like they were capable of slicing me in half with one quick movement.

"What is with all these demons?" I said in a agitated tone. I was visible trembling even though I sounded brave.

"I knew I smelt fresh hanyou blood. I will make you my mate, girl," the demon snorted and took a step towards me.

"I'm already claimed bozo, so shove off," I growled and took a step back.

"He Hasn't branded you yet, so you're still available. Claimed or not, girly," the demon chuckled evilly.

He stepped forward and snatched up my arm with amazing speed. I gasped and struck out at him. My claws made four lines appear on his face that instantly started spilling out dark blood. I stepped back and noticed that the demon no longer had a hold on my arm.

I whirled around and got not even a step away from the demon when he had my arm and jerked me back to him. He pressed me against his slimy body and licked my cheek. I jerked my head away.

"You're going to regret that. I was thinking of letting you die slowly and peacefully, but now I've changed my mind. I want to here you scream," he snarled with a hissing sound that reminded me of a demented man on speed or some kind of strong drug, "I've even heard that Death is after you. You must have been a very naughty girl."

"What did I ever do to him? Nothing! I gave my human blood to him! Is that something to condemn a hanyou to hell for?" I cried out. My control was gone and I wanted to strike the demon dead.

The demon suddenly pushed me away. I turned and glared at him. He looked at me strangely. He almost looked alarmed at my anger. I watched him take a step forward. He flinched, knowing that it was the wrong move.

I charged at him and tore at his face with my claws. He yelled in pain as I throw him to the ground and fiercely beat on his chest. I reached up and scratched his face again, making him howl.

He grabbed my hand and throw me away from him. I hit the ground and rolled. I smacked into something and felt like my world was swirling. My stomach didn't feel so good.

I stayed where I was and wept for myself. I felt something grasp my arm and yank me to my feet. I stared at the demon and didn't do anything. He grabbed my throat and started to squeezed the life out of me. I didn't even try to stop him. I just cried.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you trying to pry my hand away from your precious throat?" the demon asked in a high, excited voice.

I shook my head and felt the heavy hate filled tears drip onto his hand. He frowned and the excitement left his face. He let do of my throat and I collapsed near his feet. I gasped for air and continued crying. I didn't think I had any tears to shed.

"Why don't you plead for your life?" the demon asked as he kicked my stomach.

I gasped and rolled a little ways from him. I curled up in a ball and put my arms around my stomach. I whimpered and waited to feel another kick to the ribs. But nothing came.

"Kagome," a familiar voice asked. A voice that I wished not to remember.

I forced myself onto my hands and knees. I ignored the blasted demon that made me change myself and staggered to my feet. I gasped and leaned against a near by tree.

I felt the demon grab my arm and tried to steady me. I slapped his hand away and cried our as my side gave a violent pulse. I collapsed to the floor and slapped the demons hand away again.

"Don't touch me," I growled and stood up again.

"Why won't you let me help you?" he growled back.

I ignored him and walked towards the castle that had been my original destination. I felt the damned demon grab my arm and twirl me around, causing everything in my body to protest in pain. I yelled and fell against him.

"Stop trying to push me away, Kagome," he yelled furiously.

"Fuck off, InuYasha," I hissed and pushed him away from me with a force that sent him flying.

I heard him hit a tree and mutter a loud curse. I limped towards the castle and let the hateful tears stream down my sore cheeks. The demon had smacked me hard and didn't notice at the time.

"Stop, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled and ran in front of me.

I stopped and glared into his eyes for the first time since he told me that saving his life was a bad idea. "Why? So you can tell me that your life meant nothing to me? So you can tell me that I'm nothing but an ignorant hanyou? I don't want to hear what you have to say, InuYasha. I've already heard enough," I hissed. Saying his name with venom that surged through my body like the poison it was.

"InuYasha," a deep, cold, but extremely wonderful voice called from ahead of me.

InuYasha turned and glared at his brother. "What?" he asked in a snarl.

"Let her go. You've already done enough damage," Sesshomaru said in a icy tone.

InuYasha looked back at me and reluctantly let go of my arms. "I didn't mean what I said," he muttered barely above a whisper, "but when I said that you were stupid for giving your human blood up, I was telling the truth."

He stepped away from me and started walking away from the castle. I spun around and glared after him. I felt my anger rising with something that wanted to rip out of me and shred InuYasha to pieces.

I stepped towards him and felt a strong hand grab my shoulder. "I hate you, InuYasha!" I screamed and turned and leaned into Sesshomaru's welcoming arms that held more warmth then InuYasha's heart did.

Sesshomaru slipped his arm underneath my legs and lifted me up. I settled against his chest and looked back at InuYasha one last time. He had turned around and was staring at me with so much hurt in his eyes that I had to turn away.

oOo

Well, that was chapter twenty-two. I had originally made this one to be chappie 21, but I changed my mind last minute and decided to make it chapter 22. How do you duys like it? I like it a lot. Kag running into Inu again. Isn't Sesshomaru sweet. Showing up at the right moment and everything. Well, tell me what you think. Liky? No liky? Icky? Or cool? Well, I love your reviews, so keep them coming. Love ya.


	23. Chapter 23

(Review from Chapter Tweny-Two)

"InuYasha," a deep, cold, but extremely wonderful voice called from ahead of me.

InuYasha turned and glared at his brother. "What?" he asked in a snarl.

"Let her go. You've already done enough damage," Sesshomaru said in a icy tone.

InuYasha looked back at me and reluctantly let go of my arms. "I didn't mean what I said," he muttered barely above a whisper, "but when I said that you were stupid for giving your human blood up, I was telling the truth."

He stepped away from me and started walking away from the castle. I spun around and glared after him. I felt my anger rising with something that wanted to rip out of me and shred InuYasha to pieces.

I stepped towards him and felt a strong hand grab my shoulder. "I hate you, InuYasha!" I screamed and turned and leaned into Sesshomaru's welcoming arms that held more warmth then InuYasha's heart did.

Sesshomaru slipped his arm underneath my legs and lifted me up. I settled against his chest and looked back at InuYasha one last time. He had turned around and was staring at me with so much hurt in his eyes that I had to turn away.

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

oOo Flashback oOo

"You're a fool, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said as he glared at me after Kagome sprinted off through the woods, away from him, "she'll never forgive you. Even I could see why she gave up part of her human blood for you. Even is she was infuriated with you, you still held her heart, but now...She gave you a gift and you through it right back in her face."

I turned to Sesshomaru and didn't know what to think or do. "She has a reason to hate you now, brother, and I fear it will fuel her determination to do just that. To despise you and everything you are," my borhter said in a cold, monotone voice as he stared at me, "your stupidity will cost you Kagome's love this time."

My eyes widened and looked back after the spot where I had last seen Kagome's raven colored hair whip around a tree. My heart was in my throat and something inside of me was screaming at me. I looked over at my brother with my mouth open to say something and noticed the absense of his presence. I spun around and found him nowhere near me.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," I growled under my breath as I raced after Kagome with the feeling of lose heavy on my chest. I knew his words were true. I had screwed up this time...majorly.

oOo End of Flashback oOo

Those words and thoughts ran through my head as I watched Kagome hug Sesshomaru with tears staining her cheeks. Kagome's words ran through my head as I watched Sesshomaru carefully scoop her up and hold her to his chest. My heart felt like it had been burned alive and stomped on.

"I hate you, InuYasha!" she had screamed at me in fury, turning to the shelter of my brother's arms

I watched as she looked at me and my shattered heart and looked away, almost as if she was repulsed by my mere being there. Sesshoamaru turned with the very thing that I given my life for and somthing snapped inside of me. I shook my head and felt the blasted tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't lose her again. Not again.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry," I mumbled in a soft plea for her to just hear me.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I gripped Sesshomaru's tail gently as InuYasha's apologe met her ears. They flattened against my head and I blinked back the tears that blinded me. I looked up at Sesshomaru who was staring down at me, waiting to see what I would do.

I shook my head against his armor and he nodded curtly and continued walking. InuYasha's eyes flashed in my mund and gripped Sesshomaru's tail, making him pause a heartbeat. He glanced down at me and read the uncertainity in my eyes. He stared to turn when touched his cheek. He froze and something flickered across his eye. But it was gone before I could read it.

"It doesn't change anything, InuYasha. I gave something up for you that most woman shouldn't have to do and you throw it back in my face without a second glance at it," I growled as I looked away from Sesshomaru's piercing eyes, "I'm tired of being second best. You love Kikyo and she obviously loves you back. You two sure were tangled up together when I saw you last."

InuYasha made a strange sound and I looked up at Sesshomaru in question. "I thought she was you," InuYasha cried.

I frowned and Sesshomaru lowered me to my feet. I turned to Inuyasha and froze when i met his tear filled amber eyes. I felt Sesshomaru touched my arm and I looked away from those eyes that pleaded for forgiveness.

"You yourself told me that you knew it was her when she first saw her. You should have gotten the clue and left, but instead you let her twist your mind and fuck you," I said in a venomous voice.

"No!" InuYasha cried and stepped towards me, "I would never..." he started to say.

I held up my hand and took a step back, lining my back with Sesshomaru's chest and lower stomach. "But you did, InuYasha," I growled, "you let her twist your mind and fuck you. God, InuYasha. She's a bloody clay pot. The walking dead and you actually...ugh. The very thought turns my stomach and makes me sick," I groaned and clenched my stomach as I turned away from InuYasha.

I pressed my face against Sesshomaru's tail and lightly ran my hand over the soft fur. "Sesshomaru may have killed me, but he...he didn't hurt me as bad as you have. He came to my rescue on several occasions. Even saved my life more then once, but you... You sent me to hell and back with pain beyond belief," I said in a soft voice.

I felt Sesshomaru touch my arm and i leaned into the warmth. His hand raised to my head and rubbed my ear softly. My eyes closed and I pressed my head against his hand. I purred and opened my eyes. I stared up into Sesshomaru's amber eyes that were as calm as a summer's breeze. He stared back into my eyes and he smiled softly, the smile suddenly vanished when he looked up.

I turned and came face-to-face with InuYasha. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled, making my ears flatten against my head. He was yelling at Sesshomaru.

I stared at InuYasha and felt that thing that was in my chest that wanted to rip InuYasha earlier rise again. He suddenly looked down at me and his eyes bled from red to amber. He blinked and reached to touch my cheek. I turned my head and growled.

"Go to hell, InuYasha," I said and looked up into his eyes, "I'm staying with Sesshomaru whether you like it or not."

I felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind me and looked over my shoulder up at him. "When did you decide this?" he asked, his eyes very still and content on my face.

"The second InuYasha broke my heart," I said and took his hand in mine.

I looked back at InuYasha and watched as his face crumbled. I frowned and hid the small twinge of regret in the back of my mind. My decision was final. I was to stay with Sesshomaru until I was ready to leave and face my parents with my new hanyou blood.

"Kikyo was sent here after me. Did you know that? Death wants me dead for some reason and he made a deal with her. She was supposed to kill me, inuYasha. You would have figured it out if you weren't too busy thrusting inside of her," I shivered at the thought, but kept my eyes looked on his.

His eyes hardened and he frowned. He was going to try to defend Kikyo. "That's not true. She was here because of me. She wanted me. It had nothing to do with you, wench," Inuyasha growled from inches from my face.

"Heed my warning, InuYasha, if you dare bare your fangs at me again, I will shorten your life span," I growled, drawing my hand back and balling it into a fist before it collided with InuYasha's face, "and I told you you loved her more. You won't even consider the idea that she used you, when you accuse me of such and just stand there," I said as I watched InuYasha fly back and hit the ground with a thud.

"Lets go, Sesshomaru," I sighed and turned away from InuYasha's form and headed towards Sesshomaru's front gates.

oOo

I hope you guys enjoyed that. It took me a while to think something up, lol. Anyway, I apologize for the long wait you all had to endure for this chapter. I got caught up in somethings that needed time to work out. Well, I will try my best to update at least once a month if not more. I loved all the reviews everyone sent me. You guys are a great support and i appreciate all of you readers. Thank you so much for you compliments, but i wish for more. Please send me more reviews. i wish to hear what you think of this long awaited chapter. Cookies for all. Love ya.

Oh to answer a question from a reviewer that I thought had a good point…

**The Question**: Love your story lots but how is Sesshomaru gonna take her if 1.Inuyasha claimed her and 2.She felt bad for him when he gave her that pained look which would suggest that she still cared about him?

**The Answer**: 1. Inuyasha only claimed her, he did not actually make her his mate. To do that they would have to get down and dirty and he would have to bite her, thus marking her as his mate. Oh and the number 2 is explained above.

**To the Anon. Reviewer**: I am so glad you pointed that out. It took me a while to think of it then it just kind of hit me…literally. A book fell on my foot and the idea popped into my head. Thank you so much for your review and I appreciate your help with this matter. J

Please send me a Review. :) Pretty Please!


	24. Chapter 24

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

I watched from the ground as Kagome turned and left with Sesshomaru in tow. My anger sizzled under my skin as my cheek throbbed. The bitch had hit me. She had thrown her fist into my cheek.

"Fuck you then, Kagome. Kikyo at least offers me more then you ever did," I growled loud enough for Kagome to hear.

I smirked and spit blood out of my mouth onto the dirt nest to me. I stood and looked up and was surprised to see Kagome staring at me. She had hatred dripping from her eyes. I flinched and wished I hadn't said anything.

"I hope Kikyo burns you to death," Kagome growled, dropping Sesshomaru's hand and running through the gates, out of my sight.

I looked at Sesshomaru just as he raced after her. The gates slammed behind him as he the last of his tail went through and left me standing alone. Staring at the gate. I let out a heart aching howl and ran off in the opposite direction.

oOo

I raced after Kagome's fleeting form as she raced up the steps of my castle. She hit the doors and i felt salt in the air and cursed my half-witted brother for making her cry. I stopped just behind her and reached out to touch her when he spun around and throw her arms around my chest.

"That asshole! How could he?" she growled into my armor.

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. "You wounded his pride when you struck him and accused the one of loved of betraying him," I explained in a soft tone as I stroked Kagome back tenderly.

"I need you to do something for me," Kagome suddenly said and pushed away from me. She flung open the doors of my castle and grabbed my hand gently.

I followed her into my castle and winced as I saw the blood on the floor. Her blood that I caused to spill from her stomach. A twinge of quilt twisted my stomach then.

"I apologe for hurting you earlier, Kagome," I muttered as I stopped, causing her to look back at me in surprise.

She stopped and looked up at me. "Kiss me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

My heart suddenly felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. "A kiss, is that all you require of me?" I asked as I looked into her beautiful new hanyou eyes that glinted a silver when she moved.

She blushed, dropping my hand and continued walking up the stairs at a fast pace. I walked up behind her and spun her around. I crushed my lips against hers and heard her gasp. Her arms came around my neck and pressed me against her. She moaned into my mouth and my member suddenly throbbed. I was going to have her whether she wanted it or not.

I picked Kagome up in my arms and deepened the kiss as I climb the stairs. She moaned and ran her tongue against my bottom lip. i opened my mouth and held back a gasp as her tongue shot in my mouth and dueled with my tongue. I smiled as we battled for domenic.

I walked towards my bedroom without even having to look and kicked my door open. Kagome pulled away and glanced behind her. She turned and looked at me with uncertainity in her eyes. I walked in and used my right foot to close the door.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked in a soft, almost frightened voice.

"Don't deny me this," he said in a husky voice as he laid her down on the maroon sheets and gazed down at her.

Her eyes showed her fear, but she nodded, herears perking up when I pulled away from her. I pulled off my armor and gently set it on the floor. She watched me as I tok off the sash around my waist and dropped it to the floor. I let my tail drop from my shoulder and took off my shirt in one smooth movement. I smirked as her mouth opened into an 'O' shape.

I dropped the shirt onto the floor and crawled onto the bed. The sudden shock fleeted from her face as fear consumed her once again. She started shaking her head, but remained where she was. She was visibly shaking and i wished that she wanted this as much as i did, but I knew different.

"I don't want to," she whispered as I rose above her fragile body.

I pressed my lips over hers and lowered my body onto hers. I slid my hand under my chest and lifted her shirt enough so that my hand touched her soft warm flesh. I groaned and brought my hand down and grabbed her thigh, lifting her leg so I that settled more in between her legs. She gasped and tried to push me away from her.

I leaned up and stared into her terrified eyes. "I will have you tonight, my Kagome," I murmured as I slid my hand up her thigh until I grasped her bottom.

Her eyes widened. "Please don't," she whisepered as I leaned down and claimed her lips again.

I pulled away and leaned up enough to grasp her shirt and lift it over her head in a shift movement. She gasped and covered her chest that was covered in a black bra. I smiled and moved her hands aside. She started shaking her head as she tried to fight me.

"You're beautful, Kagome," I whispered as I placed my mouth over the cloth where her hardened rosebud rose to meet me.

She gasped and arched against me. "Sess..." she started to moan before she clamped her mouth shut.

I smiled and slid my hands under and tried to figure out how to get the blasted thing off. I leaned my head in between her breasts and concentrated on tried not to tear the cloth off and be done with it. I heard a soft giggle from Kagome and raised my head, my hands stopping their frenzy on trying to free her lucious breasts.

"What?" I asked in a slightly irritated tone.

She shook her head and smiled down at me. "Nothing," she said as she looked away from me and smiled at the ceiling.

I growled and leaned up until I stared down into her eyes. "I want it off," I said as her eyes shined with laughter.

Her smiled faultered and the shine disappeared from her eyes. "Why should I help you when no matter what I say, you're going to make love to me?" she asked.

I growled and pulled one of my hands out from under her back and grasped the thin material between her breasts and lifted it a bit. Her eyes widened. "Okay," she said in a hurry as she leaned up a bit and reached behind her back. A moment later she pulled her arms back and just laid beneath me.

I smiled and getnly removed the cloth from her breasts. My member throbbed as i marveled at their beauty. I lowered my self a bit and brought my hand to one of her breasts. Kagome flinched right before my hand touched her lucious mounds. My mouth came down on the other and she moaned loudly. I smirked and began to suckle gently.

Kagome suddenly weaved her hands in my hair and held me to her. _She likes it..._ I pulled away and earned a dissatisfying whimper. I moved my hand and gave her other mound the same treatment. Kagome arched against me and moaned my name. _If I don't have her soon, i'll errupt...but I want her first time to be pleasurable. The first time always hurts and I don't want to hurt her anymore then i have to._

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome moaned as I pulled my head back.

I looked down at her as I gently tugged on her skirt, pulling it off. "Hmm?" I asked as moved enough to throw the skirt to the floor.

"Do you love me?" she asked as she looked at me through cloudy eyes.

I froze and looked up at her with surprise clearly on my face. Did I love her?

oOo

Well, that was chapter twenty-four. I hope you guys liked it. Please send me those wonderful reviews I love so much. I must warn you that LEMON is in the near future. As in the next chapter. So I give fair warning, k. Well, if you have any suggestions for the next couple of events, please, share your ideas. They are all welcome and appreciated. Thanks again. Cookied for all. Love ya.


	25. Chapter 25

**(review from latest chapter)**

"Do you love me?" she asked as she looked at me through cloudy eyes.

I froze and looked up at her with surprise clearly on my face. Did I love her?

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I don not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty-Five (LEMON)**

I stared at Sesshomaru as shock and indecision crossed his face. I frowned and pushed the foggy feeling that was clouding my brain a side and sat up enough to scoot back from Sesshomaru. My eyes watered as I watched him struggle with his facial expressions.

"I do...not know the meaning of this word," he replied with confusion over riding everything else in his eyes.

I nodded and blinked back the tears. _For a second there...I actually thought that he was going to say he did. I'm such an idiot. Maybe being with InuYasha would have been better._

"Do you have any feeling towards me? Do you care for me at all?" I asked, looking down at the marroon colored sheets that were probably made of the finest silks.

The room went deadly quiet and the sound of our breathing was the only sign that there was anybody actually in the room. I looked up at Sesshomaru and watched a calm look over take his features. He smiled. It was the barest of smiles, but it made my heart skip a beat. I was falling for Sesshomaru and I hadn't even noticed it till now.

"Kagome, this 'love' word...does it make your heart beat more rapid when your around a...certain being?" he asked as we stood there in front of me on all fours.

My heart starting racing again. I nodded. "Yes... why?" I asked, hoping against hope that he was talking about himself.

"And does a strange feeling consume your stomach and turn it into something that is made of fluttering bugs or cold rocks?"

"Yes...why are you asking this?"

"Do you feel this?"

"Maybe...you still haven't answered my question."

"Do you feel it now?"

"M-Maybe...stop with the twenty questions and answer me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Only if you answer my question first."

"Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he started into my eyes with a longing that wasn't there before.

My mouth dropped open and a sob escaped my lips. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed with tears running down my cheeks, into the palms of my hands. I looked up at Sesshomaru and gasped as I looked into his eyes that were mere inches from mine.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as his eyes showed his worry.

I shook my head and pressed my lips against his. He gasped and brought his hands to my cheeks. I watched as he closed his eyes and urged me to open my mouth with his luscious tongue. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I opened my mouth and stared at the demon that used to despise humans... But now he wanted one, me, as his mate.

I closed my eyes and sobbed into his mouth. He pulled away and I felt the warmth of his tongue as he licked along the trails that my tears had left in their wake. I sobbed more and felt his tongue touch my other cheek.

"Stop crying, Kagome. I don't like it when you cry," Sesshomaru muttered as he kissed each cheek and hen my nose and forehead.

I opened my eyes and looked with his golden orbs and smiles. "I will," I said with tears brimming my eyes and threatening to fall yet again.

"You will what?" he asked, his eyes bright with anxiousity.

"I will be your mate," I said with a small laugh.

He gaped at me, but the happiness shined through his eyes. "I won't let anything hurt you anymore, My Precious Kagome," he said as he gathered me against his chest. He smiled down at me and slowly lowered his lips until they touched mine.

He held me to him as wrapped my legs around his waist. He scooted back and leaned forward, putting me beneath him once again. I giggled and pulled away from him. I smiled at him as I turned his head. I kissed his neck and earned a gently squeeze. I gently bit down and heard a groan errupt from Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Don't torment me, woman," he groaned as he shifted between my legs.

I lowered my legs when I felt something touch the inside of my leg. "Sesshomaru...what is that?" I asked as I moved my bottom around, brushing whatever is was against my thigh again. _Maybe he forgot to take of his fang._

"You know what it is, woman," he said as leaned up a bit, pulling out of my embrace.

My eyes widened at the wild look in his eyes. He kissed my forehead and then pushed back and sat back on his heels.

"Close you eyes," he said as he stared directly into my eyes.

My heart pounded in my chest and it was suddenly hard to breath. I nodded and slowly closed my eyes and stared at the blackness behind my eyelids. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head to the side. I didn't know what he was about to do, but I afraid to find out. I gasped when I felt the bed move under his weight.

oOo

I crawled off the bed and dicarded the rest of my clothes to the ground. I looked over and stared at the woman that agreed to be my mate. I smiled softly and crawled back onto the bed completely nude. I parted Kagome's legs and I gently pulled the black cloth of her underwear down her legs until they slipped off her feet. I sliped off her shoes and socks and discarded them with the rest of our clothes on the floor.

I crawled up a bit and hovered over her on all fours. I gazed down at her cream colored skin and the sweet mounds of her breasts that were now covered with her arms to the soft pink color of her lips and the black color of her ears. So looked divine enough for a god. But she was to be the mate of a demonlord.

"You're beautiful, Kagome, every bit of you," I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes and I saw the yellow color mixed in with her chocolate colored eyes that were now tinted with silver."I am?" she asked with uncertainty in her eyes as she dropped he arms to her sides.

"Yes," I chuckled,"and now you're mine," I muttered as I lowered myself onto her body.

She gasped when my flesh touched her and my beast rose to take control, but i couldn't let it out. Not now. I grasped her hips and stared down into her eyes. She gripped my shoulders and fear crept into her breath taking eyes. I pressed the tip of me against her entrance and watched her expression. I thrusted myself into her with one push and broke her barrier.

She yelped and dug her nails into my shoulder blades. I winced and watched tears brimmed her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. I leaned down gently and licked her tears away as I slowly pushed in further. My member throbbed and begged me not to torment it anymore and just shove it in her. I wanted to, but I knew it would hurt her and that was the last thing I wanted to do to my about-to-be mate.

"I want you to bare my pups. I want you to be mine forever, my beautiful Kagome," I whispered softly in her ear as I gave it one more hard thrust and I filled her completely.

She sobbed siletnly underneath me and I was having trouble figuring out if it was from me or the words I had spoken. Her nails eased out of my shoulders and i sighed as gripped my biceps. Drops of my blood were on her chest. I found myself wondering how much she damaged me, but the thought vanished when she moved against me. A groan escaped my lips as I pulled out slowly and pushed back in about as slow. But gods no. It was almost painfully slow. Too slow.

"Now, Sesshomaru. Now," Kagome whispered, her eyes halfway closed.

I groaned and pulled out and thusted into her as hard and fast as I dared to without hurting her more then I already was. I watched as she arched against me and cried out. I paused and looked down at her. The dread of hurting her filled my head as I laid there, engolfed in her folds.

"No. Don't stop!" she moaned and gripped my biceps gently.

I grinned and pulled out and slammed into her again and started a tempo. Goddess. She was beautiful and all the more mine. A flash went through my head and I pictured Kagome running through a field of flowering, chasing after a silver haired child that was a youkai. Kagome called out to the boy and he stopped and smiled back at her with silver tinted golden eyes. He was my son. Our creation that we made.

I heard Kagome screamed my name and everything hit me at once. The vision, if thats what it was, disappeared and my climax hit me like a bulldosser. I cried out and felt her walls contract around me as I filled her with my seed. I drew my head back and bit into her shoulder, piercing her flesh. I pulled away and laid on top of her, panting her name and picturing the son that would possibly be ours if she conceived a child.

"I love you," I whispered under my breath.

oOo

Well, I hope you liked it. I wanted it to be an agreed mating and not a forced on, so i had to change it a bit. I really do hope you like it. I know this isn't like sessy, but hey. People can change. lol. well, please tell me what you think. I always love to hear what you think about my stories. Cookies to all. Thanks again. Love ya.

\/ Press me! \/


	26. Chapter 26

**(previous chapter)**

I grinned and pulled out and slammed into her again and started a tempo. Goddess. She was beautiful and all the more mine. A flash went through my head and I pictured Kagome running through a field of flowering, chasing after a dark haired child that was a youkai. Kagome called out to the boy and he stopped and smiled back at her with silver tinted golden eyes. He was my son. Our creation that we made.

I heard Kagome screamed my name and everything hit me at once. The vision, if that's what it was, disappeared and my climax hit me like a bulldozer. I cried out and felt her walls contract around me as I filled her with my seed. I drew my head back and bit into her shoulder, piercing her flesh. I pulled away and laid on top of her, panting her name and picturing the son that would possibly be ours if she conceived a child.

"I love you," I whispered under my breath.

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

I skidded to a halt and looked back in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle. Tears were stained on my cheeks and my heart felt like someone had ripped it from my chest. No, not just someone, Kagome. She tore my heart apart with words that tormented my soul and gave the pieces to my brother.

No. Even though she hated my guts, I would rather die then see her with my brother. "You're mine, Kagome. Mine, you hear and I'd be damned if I let you just run to Sesshomaru without hearing my words," I growled, running back in the direction of the castle with every ounce of energy in my body.

I raced through the trees and found a strange scent in the air. My eyes widened in horror when I realized who was macerating in my brother's scent. It was Death. Oh goddess. Then where the hell is my brother? Kagome!

"Kagome!" I cried and slammed against the steel gate that blocked my way to my hanyou.

I cried out when I smacked into something fluffy, but as hard as the steel gate was. I flew back and looked up to meet my brother's scalding eyes. "What is a pathetic worm like you doing here?" he growled, reaching down and grabbing a hold of my shirt front.

"I'm here for Kagome, idiot. Why else would I come to your castle?" I growled inches from my brother's scary looking face.

He frowned suddenly. "Why would Kagome come here? I tried to kill her," he said, his eyes darkening with suspicion and doubt and regret.

I frowned in return. "When was the last time you saw her, Sesshomaru?" I asked cautiously, fearing now that Death had purposely led Kagome into his arms.

Sesshomaru's frown deepened. "The last I saw of the human was when you sent her running from you in the woods," he said, his eyes squinting at me.

**(Flashback)**

I watched as she ran at the speed no ordinary human could run. I sighed and weaved my hands into my hair. What I said was true. It changes a person to something they don't want to be. I don't want Kagome turning into something like that.

I heard a twig snap from behind me. I whirled around and started into my brother's cold eyes. He had a deep frown on his face. I groaned and put my hands down.

"You are a fool, InuYasha. That woman willingly gave something that was great importance to her to spare your life," he said grimly, "I may have been the one to kill her, but you were the one that broke her heart."

I turned and stared in the direction Kagome had sped off in. I could still smell her tears in the air and the change in her blood. Sesshomaru was right. I was a fool.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Death wants Kagome dead," I said suddenly, realizing that it had been Death the entire time Kagome had been with him since she was a hanyou.

Sesshomaru lowered me to my feet and stared at me. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

I leveled Sesshomaru's gaze with a dead serious one. "He wants to be her mate," I growled, hatred lining and slithering through my words.

Sesshomaru's expression suddenly darkened and a growl trickled from his lips. "Over my dead body," he kissed, his eyes blurring to a pure red color.

My blood ran cold when Sesshomaru's name was screamed out into the daylight. We both turned to stare at the castle and frowned. It hasn't sounded like Kagome. There was a note in the woman's voice that had desire and pleasure in it. It was almost a really, really loud moan.

A blush crept up my neck as I glanced at Sesshomaru. He looked over and caught my eyes and we both glanced away at the same time. We jumped when another scream sounded, but this time it was no doubt that it was Kagome. There was panic and pure fear in her voice.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed my name as my feet hit against the ground as I ran to my hanyou's cry, my brother hot on my heels.

oOo

So how do you guys like the new twist? Sorry it took so long to update it. I went through a really hard breakup with a boy I was seeing for a year and it kind of broke down my train of thoughts and inseperations. But I'm better now. And I'll try my very best to update at least once a month if not more. I love you so much. Thanks for waiting so long. Tell me how it is. I'm rusty, so I might not be the best. Until next time…Tchoo! (goodbye in French)

/ Press Me /

PLEASE


	27. Chapter 27

**(previous chapter)**

My blood ran cold when Sesshomaru's name was screamed out into the daylight. We both turned to stare at the castle and frowned. It hasn't sounded like Kagome. There was a note in the woman's voice that had desire and pleasure in it. It was almost a really, really loud moan.

A blush crept up my neck as I glanced at Sesshomaru. He looked over and caught my eyes and we both glanced away at the same time. We jumped when another scream sounded, but this time it was no doubt that it was Kagome. There was panic and pure fear in her voice.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed my name as my feet hit against the ground as I ran to my hanyou's cry, my brother hot on my heels.

**Laying Amongst the Dead**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

I stared up in horror as Sesshomaru's long silver hair shortened and darkened to a sleek black. His golden eyes faded to a black that seemed to go on forever. So deep that I could see the blackness of his soul. The pure oblivion that accompanied the man that knelt above me. He grinned and my very blood went cold. I knew who the man was. It was Death.

"You tricked me," I breathed, trying to scramble out from under the disgusting skeleton of a man.

He simply laughed and collapsed a top of me, pinning me beneath him. "Was I really all that bad? I could have sworn I heard you scream," he said with a wicked smile curling his paper thin lips.

I growled and clenched my fists. "If you didn't hear well enough, I screamed Sesshomaru's name. Not yours. I will never scream yours. You disgust me, Death, and always will," I snarled in his face, wiping his grin from his face like he's been slapped.

"You are mine now, my pet, and what you think of me does not matter to me. I have made you my mate, Kagome, regardless of all else," he murmured in a soft tone that made my heart race.

_No. I couldn't be his…mate! I would never get to see InuYasha or Sesshomaru again. I'd never get to tell them that I'm sorry._

"You're lying. You have to be," I sobbed, pushing against him and squirming underneath him with all my might. I had to get to InuYasha. I had to see him at least one last time.

"They will not get hear in time to save you, my sweet, for it is time to leave," Death breathed, wrapping his arms around me and standing.

I screamed and struggled in his hold, my gaze locked onto the door, praying that Sesshomaru would come through it and rescue me like he had the skeletons. My chest felt heavy as a red wind started swirling around us. My eyes widened when I realized that he was taking me to hell with him. Strange how Kikyo was like Death. Both trying to bring people to hell with them.

The thought panicked me. My eyes drifted down and saw a hole that seemed to go on forever. Red hands outstretched from the walls of the hole, the eerie sound of moaning and soft screaming suddenly filling the room. A screamed vomited from my throat as I frantically started pulling at the arms that locked me to a man that I did not love. A man that I wanted nothing to do with.

"I'm taking you away from the living world, my love. You'll be laying amongst the dead, Kagome," the vile man whispered in my ear.

I jumped and my eyes swung to the door as InuYasha and Sesshomaru staggered into the room. I felt something soft and liquid feeling wrap around my body and glanced down to see red silk hiding my nakedness from the world. I screamed and started kicking and pulling at the cloth.

My eyes darted up and met InuYasha wide frightened amber eyes and I saw the lose clearly there. I looked away from his painful eyes to meet Sesshomaru's hurt amber orbs. I sobbed and as if a ton of rocks were being pressed down on my chest. My heart hurt to see such a look in his lovely eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry," I babbled, tears flowing down my cheeks to drip off my chin.

His eyes looked away from mine to look over my head and I watched as they darkened. "Your head is mine, Death," he growled, his eyes reddening as his fangs flashed long and glistening white, "You had no right to take her from me."

I trembled at the hatred that his voice was smothered in, but Death did not fear him. "I have business to attend to, child. If you ever die, be sure to visit us in Hell," Death said with a laughter.

InuYasha suddenly gasped. "Hell? No! I won't let you take her," he growled.

I looked over at him and sobbed. "Its ironic how instead of Kikyo taking you to hell, Death's taking me," I whispered as I noticed that we were slowing lowering into the hole and that the red wind around us was thickening, "take care of Sesshomaru, InuYasha."

I let out a scream when we were suddenly swallowed my redness. I went limp in Death's arms and cried. "Sesshomaru," I yowled as the arms of the dead surrounded me and brought me down to lay amongst them.

**The End…**

**Look out for continued story…coming soon!**

**oOo**

I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for not updating in forever. But it is finally finished. I'm still debating on whether or not I'm going to continue to story in a second book. Well, it'll be up to you guys. If you think I should continue, PLEASE, pretty please send me a review and tell me so. If not, I'll leave it as it is. Please tell what you think of it. All your reviews and comments really help. I look forward to seeing them. Lots of love and have a Happy New Year.

-Dee Zuki


	28. THE SEQUEL

**MUST READ!**

I have started the sequel to _Laying Amongst the Dead_ today. It is called...**_Dwelling Amongst the Living._** Please read and tell me what you think of it. Thanks so much.

Your loving author,

_Dee Zuki_


End file.
